Saki and Megumi oneshots
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: Just like the title said. Reviews are a good thing.
1. Saki and Akito meet

Saki meets Akito

It was a sunny day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing but that was blotted out by two people. One of them was the most feared Akito, which could strike fear in anyone in the Souma family and the other was Saki, who could strike fear in anyone else but Tohru and Uo.

When these two crossed paths, you could hear lightning strike in the backround and organ music playing. It was just that creepy. On top of that, Saki just saw Akito near Tohru. He seemed to make her upset by making Yuki upset. Anyone that dared to make Tohru unhappy would pay the price. Akito simply, didn't know what he was in for.

Akito had the same strange waves of Kyo and Yuki. No, stratch that, they were slightly different. One day, Saki would figure out why they were. It drove her crazy not to know. "So, you were talking to Tohru earlier? I hope you didn't make her upset."

Akito replied, "Do you think I care about what you think? What can you do?" Well, that set off a series of events uncalled for.

"You haven't heard the rumors around school have you?" A smirk formed on Saki's face. "Well, I haven't used them for a long time." Saki then began to zap Akito with her powers. Akito began to scream (who wouldn't? I imagine that to be very painful).

This caused a group of people to appear to watch the show. They were Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Yuki seemed to be enjoying seeing Akito being zapped out of his mind. Momiji took out a lollipop and began licking as the fight wore on. He always did this when it came to fights and he had a bag of twenty on hand because of Yuki and Kyo's fights. Haru turned black and began imagining Saki in ways you can't imagine. Kyo thought of beating up Yuki because he was offguard, but then realized it would be pointless because Akito probably would be in a hospital bed until his graduation. Tohru was horrifed and tried to break them apart but was stopped by black Haru, who was trying to flirt with her. Yuki continued to stare at the fight while this was going on which was unlike him. So Kyo had to do it alone and managed to get Haru away from Tohru. Akito was not awake when this finally ended.

"What have I done?!" Saki shouted.

Yuki replied, "The world a favor. He's gone, He's gone, He's..."

"Needs medical attention." Tohru intrupted. "We have to take him to the hospital right now! Akito wake up!" She began hitting his face.

"Do we have too?" All the Soumas replied.

"Yes!" Tohru shouted.

A sigh was heard from everyone with the exception of Tohru. Then Yuki spoke up. "Hey, you think you can tap him again?"

Haru replied. "I pretty sure Akito won't let her near him." Saki was disappointed. He needed to be zapped again. Now she couldn't do anything...but Megumi could.


	2. Megumi's day at school

Megumi's average day at school

You think when someone wears only all black and speaks in monotone, people would tend to be shy around that person. In addition to this, when such person has an older sister with a creepy wave power and is known to curse people in his spare time, people would stay the hell away. This was not the case with Megumi.

He was really popular at his middle school. All the girls liked him for some reason and it drove the boys crazy.

Example:

"How come they like you? You are just creepy." One guy said to Megumi.

Megumi muttered his name under his breath. The guy looked scared. Apparently, he didn't believe the rumors that Megumi could curse people. Megumi walked past him and said, "Curses don't take affect for three days." The guy ran away, screaming like hell. Some girls in the hallway cheered. Apparently, the guy wasn't the nicest to the ladies. So Megumi, I guess, was a hero to them. See, unlike his sister, Megumi didn't have a problem with using his gift so yes, the guy was seriously cursed. It lasted for about a month. After that encounter, all the boys began to respect Megumi and not mess with him out of fear. Meanwhile, the girls created the Megumi fanclub.

Present day:

Megumi walked along the hallway and a couple of girls came up to him. "Hey Megumi, what you did yesterday was great!"

Megumi replied, "It wasn't anything," in montone. This made the girls scream out in fangirl joy. Megumi just looked at them and had no idea what was going on. Why were these girls screaming in joy?

After the fangirls, Megumi walked up to a bunch of 9th graders. Most 13 year-old boys wouldn't do that but Megumi was respected. Okay, everyone was afraid of him. You could use that to your advantage. "Hey Megumi! Look what just got in!"

Megumi looked through the porno magazine. What, he had to get the comments from somewhere. "Good stuff. How much?"

"You can have it for free." The guy replied.

"Okay," Megumi said. He had no idea why he got all of this free stuff. As far as he knew, everyone else paid.

However, there was one place where Megumi wasn't liked and that was the classroom. He got horrible grades just like his older sister.

"Megumi, I'm concerned. You got a D on the final exam. Study harder," the teacher scolded him.

"I passed! Luck does exist." Megumi looked pleased with himself. Almost anyone else would have been disappointed. The teacher hit herself on the desk.

Megumi also wasn't good at running or anything that required physical effort on his part. So, knowing he was most likely going to fail anyway, didn't dress out and played a video game.

"Megumi, do you want to pass this class?" The coach asked.

"No. You're lucky I'm here." Megumi answered.

By now, you think there is no class that Megumi is good at but you are wrong. Megumi was good at art. In fact, he excelled at it. His pictures were so uniquely creepy that they were featured every halloween and for haunted houses.

"Megumi, do you paint anything that is cheerful?" the teacher asked.

"No, I think I am supporting my older sister by painting black things." Megumi stated.

"Isn't that sweet?" Some fangirl cried.

See, Megumi is very different from Saki and you thought they were joking around.

Authors note: Megumi will come to curse Akito...in due time. No, Akito is not dead but in a hospital bed. I had to put this cute fluffy story in first.


	3. The two fanclubs meet

The two fanclubs meet

Today was be a mentor day in both schools. Basically, all the students went to the nearest middle school to "guide young minds". In most of the student body, it was the I goof off and get an A. Heck, you could show up for attendance and ditch the rest of the day. That was exactly what Kyo and Arisa did and they left. Both kind of have an intolerance to kids, so everyone was glad they didn't come.

Yuki wanted to run away and go home because of his fangirls. Speaking of the fangirls, they weren't happy that Tohru was there. That attitute was quickly disappeared when Saki appeared behind them. Soon, the were begging for Tohru to stay. Yea Saki-chan!

Saki walked into the building with all eyes on her. The guys looked like they wanted to run away (as it was the case when she usually walked into a public place) but all the girls looked at her with starstruck eyes. The Yuki fangirls were shocked. Okay, everyone from the high school was shocked, even Tohru of all people. "Uh, Saki-chan, why do those girls remind me of the Yuki fanclub?" Tohru shakenly asked.

"Well, I guess I could ask Megumi." She saw Megumi in a far corner. "Megumi, what is going on here?"

Megumi casually walked over to his sister and a shadow of girls followed him. "I don't know. These girls won't stop following me."

The Megumi fangirls broke out in screams. "So your his older sister? Wow, he looks just like you! Isn't Megumi a nice person!"

Then a single person came out from the group of fangirls. Her long, dark purple hair was in a black hairclip to match with her black nails. Her smile didn't match the gothic ware and made her aproachable and her name was Karin. She walked to the high school girls from Saki's high school. "We are the Megumi fanclub and we are decicated to Megumi, heart and soul. This is shown by the dark locket we all wear." She pulled out hers in front of the girls. "And if we see you touch him, there will be hell to pay."

Motoko gave the girl a blank stare. "Why do you like him so much? If you ask me, he is kinda creepy."

"It's because he is a prince. He saved me from the boys that were constantly teasing me by cursing them." Karin said. Yuki looked up in surprise at the mention of the word curse them.

"I know what you mean. Yuki is just like that and is our prince! Would you like to see some photos?" Motoko pulled out her photo album of Yuki.

Saki thought, no wonder Megumi knew what was going on when the fangirls visited. He had a fanclub of his own. Who knew? Saki then had to go the bathroom, leaving Megumi alone.

Yuki walked up after that. "Megumi, what was that talk about curses earlier?" Yuki asked shyly, but we all know his real motives. Akito was about to go home from the hospital and Yuki was not glad beacause he had a visit with him when he got home.

"Oh," Megumi paused, "I can curse anyone knowing their name and face."

"Can you do a favor for me?" Yuki pulled out a picture of Akito. "Curse this guy. He causes the Soumas plenty of pain I assure you."

"Why should I? Give me an example of how this guy would hurt sister, Tohru, or Arisa?" Megumi asked.

"Well, you know Kyo right?" Megumi nodded. He knew Tohru was in love with him and vice versa. It was obivious to everyone but the two in question. "Well, Akito is going to lock him up come graduation if he is still in power."

"If that is the case, I'll be proud to help." A smile spread across Megumi's face. Akito could avoid Saki but not Megumi.


	4. Problems with cursing Akito

Problems with cursing Akito

Akito is the God of a curse, the zodaic curse. Megumi didn't know and was having a hard time. This guy was hard!

Megumi cast the second most powerful curse he knew. "Gods of great power, curse the one that causes others pain!" Megumi felt nothing. He was frustrated and threw a pillow at a wall with all his strength. Not even the pillowcase seperated from the pillow. Remember, Megumi has no physical strength at all.

Megumi then looked at the last curse in the book. It was a death curse for any normal person so it was used as a last measure. It could even curse cursed people normally for a brief period of time (two weeks in bed). Apparently sister was right about these people having different wave patterns than everyone else. The problem with this curse is that it left the person casting it sick for about two weeks.

Megumi thought for a moment. He didn't even meet this Akito person. Was he worth this much trouble? Then he thought of Tohru's face when Kyo was gone. Tohru was the person that saved his sister and he didn't want her to end up like her. Tohru's smile helped heal sister from herself and made her smile again. He didn't want his sister to go back to be teased again, to the point of being burned by the students in her high school.

So Megumi drawed a new circle and began to mutter an incantation. "Gods, help me curse someone that is of equal strength to you. I'll take the penalities of the curse for myself." The circle began to glow a dark purpleish light that filled the entire room in an instant. Megumi collasped to the floor, panting in exhaustion. He just managed to put the book in the closet when he collasped. The curse was set and there was no going back now.

Three days later:

Yuki didn't know that curses didn't take place until three days later, so he was in Akito's room, waiting for him to come home. Akito just entered the room. Great, Yuki thought to himself, Megumi didn't come through. Well, it was worth a shot.

Akito began to speak. "I hope you were misbehaving while I was..." Akito grabbed his chest and collasped to the floor. He was out cold in a number of seconds due to his weak physical health.

Yuki was estatic. Megumi did pull through. Then he looked at the results. If it was anyone but Akito, he would of felt guilty but it was Akito. Then a thought washed over him. He better pay the kid. After all, he didn't want this to happen to him.

Hatori rushed in a second later. "What did you do? Why is he out cold?"

Yuki just looked at him. "I didn't do anything to him." He just told someone to knock the guy out for him. See, he wasn't exactly lying.

"You do know he is still breathing and will wake up right?" Hatori stated. Yuki's face dropped for a second. Yes, that's right. The curse will still remain. Then his face popped back up again. At least he didn't have to deal with him today.

* * *

Saki just arrived home from the grocery store. "Hey Megumi, can you help me with this?" Must be in his room.

After a couple of minutes, she realized he wasn't replying. That's odd; usually he meets me at the door and replies to my calls. Is something wrong? Saki, get a hold of yourself, he is not sick. Maybe he is just growing out of needing you.

Saki ignored the voice inside her head and decided to trust her motherly instints. She began to walk up the stairs. The voice inside her head was still there. Saki, you are overreacting. Stop climbing the stairs! That voice was really beginning to piss off Saki.

She opened up the door to Megumi's room and saw Megumi lieing on the floor next to the closet. Saki slowly walked over and shaked him a little. He didn't wake up. She shaked him a lot and he didn't wake up. "Megumi, wake up! This isn't funny!" Megumi didn't reply.

No, no, no, he can't be dead. "Megumi?" Saki layed down next to Megumi to check if he was breathing and having a pulse. He was. "Thank goodness! I'll call mom okay?"


	5. Megumi's in the hospital!

Megumi is in the hospital!

Megumi woke up to the sound of cameras outside his window and the smell of disinfectant in the air. When he opened his eyes, his sister was staring back at him, looking relieved and so did the girls outside the window. Why were there girls outside his window? Even for him, that was just creepy. "Sister, can you close the window shades?"

Saki ran over and hugged Megumi. "I was so worried about you when I found you knocked out on the floor. What happened?"

Megumi looked to the ground. His sister wouldn't be happy with the fact that he ended up here because he cursed someone but she was seriously worried. "I cursed someone and had some reapercussions."

"You did what? Who did you curse and how bad?" Sister looked furious. He shouldn't of told her.

"It was for a good cause. It was to protect Tohru." Megumi said.

"Who Megumi?" He was caught. He thought he could get away with not saying the name. He should of known his sister better.

"Some guy named Akito Souma." Saki's face suddenly lost its fury for a second. Perhaps she knew the guy?

"I admit, I don't like him very much but that is no reason to curse him. How bad did you get him?" Saki questioned.

"He is in the hospital right now." Megumi replied. He was pretty sure he didn't die. Well, he won't mention the part about the guy having a chance of dying. He valued his life. He has to talk to Yuki pretty soon to see about the guy.

Yuki was walking down the hallway in glee. His fanclub was terrified. Even his family members were in shock. Not only that, but his apperance changed. He finally wore the sweater his brother made for him for his birthday. Just to shorten this up, Yuki was exactly like his older brother. Even more scary is that he didn't even get in verbal agruements with Kyo. Momiji's bag was getting full of lollipops that he didn't eat because of the lack of the fighting. Heck, even black Haru didn't faze Yuki. He flirted back to black Haru. It was sickening.

So this new and improved Yuki walked down the hallway with a smile on his face and spotted Arisa, Saki, and Tohru down the hallway. He waved at them but they didn't notice. He listened in.

"Oh my gosh! Megumi's in the hospital? I must get flowers and a card, and a..." Tohru was interupped by Arisa.

"Slow down, Megumi's okay Tohru. Let's take this slowly. I can't imagine what Saki is feeling right now, finding Megumi on the floor like that."

"You're right! I should calm down." Tohru began to take calming breaths.

Yuki began to revert back to his old self. This was all his fault. It was probably because of the curse he made Megumi put on Akito. This is all his fault. "Can I visit Megumi? I'm worried about him."

"Yuki's back to his old self! No offense, but the new you was scary." Arisa commented.

Megumi heard people walk into his hospital room. Let's see, Tohru, Arisa, sister, and Yuki! Wow, that luck from the test must not be wearing off. "So many people sister. I'm not that sick."

Tohru put flowers on the table. "Read this and it will make you feel better." Tohru handed him a card.

"Really, I'm not that sick. I'll be better in a couple of days. Can you do me a favor?" Tohru nodded. "I want to speak to Yuki alone."

"Why?" Saki questioned.

Tohru began to push her out of the room. "Saki, Megumi is sick and maybe he needs to talk to Yuki about boy stuff." Saki nodded and began to walk out of the room on her own. It was amazing the work of Tohru could do on Saki. Saki would have never walked out on her own but she bows down to Tohru's will. Arisa just followed out blankly and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for all the hospital charges with my allowance!" What kind of allowance was Yuki getting? He wanted that allowance. Oh wait, pay attention to the converstation Megumi. This isn't like school where you can drift off at random times.

"I don't mind the hospital charges but can I ask you something?" Megumi looked at Yuki.

"Sure, anything you want." Yuki replied.

"What is wrong with your family. You know, I had to use my most powerful curse on Akito. How is he?" Megumi looked up with slightly guilty eyes.

"In the hospital in just as bad case as you." Yuki replied.

"Well, that curse would have killed a normal person. Again, what is wrong with your family?" Megumi questioned.

"What the heck? Akito can't do anything to me on life support. I need Saki for this though. Do you want me to get her since you kinda can't move?" Yuki moved to the door.

"Sure." Megumi replied and Saki came in.

Yuki walked over to her. "Since you won't believe me without an example, Saki, just stay there." Yuki hugged her and turned into a rat. "See, whenever I hug someone of the opposite gender or my body is under a lot of stress, I transform."

"I knew his waves were different from everyone elses!" Saki cried.


	6. Explanation

Explanation

"Well, I'll tell you the rest but first..." Yuki was interuppted by a loud popping noise and a cloud. "I'm naked when I transform back." Megumi continued to look at Yuki. "Stop looking at me!" Yuki yelled. "Do you know how wrong that is?"

Saki stepped in and covered Megumi's eyes. A long sigh was heard from Megumi. "Sorry, my brother is a little perverted at times."

Yuki was fully clothed (much to Megumi's distaste) and began to talk again. "Akito holds the curse and makes everyone's life a living hell."

"Will you tell us about it?" Saki asked.

"All I can mention is a dark room..." Yuki looked absolutely terrifed.

Saki knew that look from her own expirence on that one day at school. She went over and put a hand on his shoulder, careful not to make him transform. "I know what you mean. I have bad memories also due to my ability too." She remembered those days where people would constantly make fun of her to the point of violence. She was terrified that she would lose control and hurt someone. "Believe me, I know more than anyone."

Yuki stepped away and to the window. "Let's get some light in here."

"Don't open the window!" Megumi and Saki cried.

Too late and the window was opened. The Yuki and Megumi fanclubs were there with cameras in tow. "It's the perfect picture! The two princes side by side! What could be more perfect!" Karin screamed.

Yuki quickly closed the curtains again. "Fanclubs are scary, but not as bad as Akito. If it wasn't because of this stupid curse." Yuki sighed.

"What if we could break the curse?" Megumi interupped.

"I don't know how. If I did, I would have done it by now." Yuki replied.

"Megumi, how do curses work?" Saki questioned.

"It is actually quite simple. A curse is most basically a bond. When the bonds break, usually due to time, the curse also breaks. A curse is cast using the person's own energy. The harder the curse, the harder the sacifice." Megumi looked down on his body.

"So all we need to do is break those bonds?" Yuki asked.

"Ideally, but seeing in the state I am in now just getting Akito, I alone don't have the energy."

Saki spoke up. "I do. Unlike you Megumi, my power almost has no limits. If it is to make Tohru happy, I have no limits. I also don't want anyone else to get hurt by this. Yuki is obiviously pyshologically damaged and I don't even know about the others yet. Is there anything else to this curse Yuki?"

Yuki paused before answering. Did he really want to reveal Kyo's darkest secret? Then he remembered Saki back then telling him she knows how it feels. This might be the only way to save Kyo, and most importantly, Tohru's spirit. He didn't want her smile to break. "The cat's vengeful spirit is the reason Kyo's being locked up after graduation. You know the bracelet he always wears?" Saki nodded. "It is to make sure he doesn't turn into that monster. If we don't break it, Kyo can't avoid his fate."

Saki put her hands together. "I wouldn't be scared of that monster. I've already met one." It was her on that day. She got free from her own "curse" thanks to Tohru. She broke free of that memory. Saki looked up with determination in her eyes. "Let's break this curse!"

"Oh, and Yuki, did you do anything with Haru that you will regret? You seemed out of character." Saki stated. She hoped not. That would be a very distrubing picture. She looked at Megumi. God, he was already getting that image in his head.

Yuki looked like he was about to hurl. "God, what was I thinking? I kissed Haru! What is wrong with my brain!" Yuki was gay? This was an interesting devolpment. "No, I am not gay. I know what you all are thinking. What to do? I know, I'll go visit my brother. This is his strong point so he could help me?" Yuki began to run into the hallway, pushing fangirls out of his way left and right.

"Oh, too bad. It was such a beautiful couple too. Just imagine: Yuki and Haru." Megumi looked into space.

Saki wacked him on top of the head. "What have you been reading? Porno?" Megumi looked guilty. He was reading porno! If he wasn't in a hospital bed, Megumi would be in big trouble.


	7. Visiting Ayame

Visiting Ayame

Yuki decided against going to his brother alone. He was just so...cheerful is the way to put it nicely. He also didn't want others to find out about it, so he just dragged Saki along to his brother's shop. Hopefully, Mine won't dress her up. I can't see that girl in anything but black.

Saki was standing in front of a shop. She didn't know how she got here, only that Yuki somehow managed to drag her here. Yuki was frozen in place in front of the door. "Yuki, we need to go in."

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Yuki was wavering. This wasn't good.

"If you don't go inside, I'll beep you with electric waves." Saki glared.

"Then lets go inside the store." Yuki carefully opened the door.

A guy with white hair greeted them. He looked exactly like Yuki. Well, this must be his brother. "How is my little brother doing? It is such a surpise to see you here during school hours. I can't believe this, are you willingly talking to your older brother?" He's just like that other form of Yuki. This is where he got it from.

A brown haired girl with twin braids came running down in front of them. "Who is this lovely lady Yuki? She's so cute!" The lady grabbed my hand. "Let's go and dress you up! This way!"

Saki looked up at the girl. "Before that, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mine, Ayame's assistant. Nice to meet you." She pointed to Yuki's brother. "Oh, I guess I should introduce Ayame as well. He's Yuki's older brother." That part was obivious. Look at the family resemblance. "Okay, introductions are over," Mine's eyes began to light up like they were on fire, "Let's dress you up!"

"Do you have any all black outfits. They are so hard to find these days." Saki asked.

"So you like the gothic style too? I have the perfect thing for you." She pulled out a gothic lolita dress (see at bottom for definition) that was all black along with some black rose hair clips.

"This is beautiful." Saki stared wide-eyed at the piece. "I must try it on."

Saki came out and she was a creepy gothic angel. Yuki was awestruck. Ayame was clapping and Mine looked proud of herself. "How much for this?" Saki asked.

"Free, becuause it looks so good on you. How much did she protest Mine?" Ayame asked.

"None at all. She wanted to try on the dress. I never had such a willing person to do that for me." Mine answered.

"Yuki, bring this young woman back. Its so hard to find someone that willing. Plus, I'm sure she'll come back on her own."

Saki spoke up. "I want to try on another dress."

"I'll help you." Mine replied.

In truth, Mine and Saki hid behind the wall, spying on the two brothers. I wonder how this will go, with Ayame being as cheerful as he is.

"Uh Ayame, I think you would understand because you and Shigure...I'm not going to go there. You remember last week, right?" Yuki asked.

"I remembered how we finally managed to bridge the gap some distance. You weren't yourself at the time. Is this about that?" Ayame replied.

"Yeah, I was out of it. I did things that I regretted."

Ayame's eyes peaked up. "What kind of things Yuki?"

"Like, let's see, KISSING BLACK HARU! I don't know why I did it and I honestly don't know the reason. I do know that I am postively not gay." Yuki shouted.

"Don't dene yourself." Ayame continued.

"I am serious, I am not gay. 100 straight!" Yuki yelled again.

"I know you are straight." Ayame replied.

"Then why did you pretend to be serious?" Yuki yelled.

"I wanted to see your reaction. Chances are you were just curious and Black Haru is hard to back away from. Plus, I think you used happiness as a drug. With that type of euphoria, you acted like a completely different person. Its sad that you changed back into your normal self. I could talk easily with the other Yuki. What should we name it? White Yuki?"

"Stop it!" Yuki was seriously irritated.

"I know," Ayame pointed his finger up, "Aya-Yuki! It's perfect."

Saki decided to step in. She didn't want Yuki to "accidently" break one of the tables or get blood splattered everywhere. "I couldn't find anything. Let's go Yuki." She grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him, but it was impossible. He was too heavy and seemed to be glued down to the floor. "Yuki come on or I'll beep you with electric waves." Yuki now followed her, muttering curses at his brother.

Ayame stood there at the door and waved goodbye to them. "What was that about electric waves?" Saki heard him but didn't reply. She didn't want to scare the guy. After all, he did just give her a nice quality dress for free.

Author's note:

A lolita dress is a dress found in Japan based off of doll dresses. The skirts tend to be flared in a bell shape and lace is everywhere.

This chapter will be important later on...I think.


	8. Megumi and Saki try to break the curse

Megumi and Saki try to break the curse: part one

Megumi and Saki were sitting in the same room along the lines of a summoning circle. Saki's hair was moving freely about her shoulders and she looked almost regretful about what she was about to do. It was a long time since she used her powers to this extent.

Megumi put his hand on Saki's shoulder. "No one is going to get hurt. Sister, you are always like this. Your gift is not a curse. Its a blessing. You can finally help these people with it."

Saki put her hands to her face and hid it. "It isn't a gift Megumi. I could hurt people."

"You can also save people. If it possible you can do that kind of damage, it is also possible that you can use the power you were given to help people. I use my gift all the time to help people," Saki glared at him, "and as long as I am careful, no one ends up seriously hurt. You can do the same thing too sister."

Megumi was right. Even through she was scared and didn't want to use it, she didn't want to hurt Tohru. If she saw Tohru hurt as much as when she lost her mother, she couldn't stand it. "I'll end up regretting it if I don't do it, right? Let's get this thing started."

"Do you have a basic wave pattern of the curse?" Saki nodded. Except for Akito, whose waves were slightly different, all the waves of people with curses were the same. "Now, focus on the waves while I'll prepare the circle."

Saki focused on Yuki's waves. He was the easiest to remember. How would she know if the curse was broken? "Megumi, how do we know if the curse is broken?"

"I never thought of that." Megumi replied.

"I'll just call Yuki to come over." Saki pulled out her phone and dialed Yuki's number (she personally got it from the Yuki fanclub at school saying that Megumi wanted the number). "Is Yuki home?"

Shigure answered. "Is this Saki? I didn't know you had Yuki's number?" Shigure singed.

"Don't get the wrong idea perverted writer. Yuki and I are working on a project together..." Okay, not exactly, but breaking the curse is kinda a project, right? They weren't lying to the writer.

"Hey Saki. You know, a couple minutes ago, I felt strange. It was like something was leaving me. Then, a couple seconds after that, it felt like something was coming back." Did the curse break? She didn't know what it would feel like, but it would have some effect.

"Yuki, come over to my house right away. Its about the matter we talked about in the hospital room." Saki heard the line go dead. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. He didn't waste any time.

"Saki, was the curse broken?" Yuki asked, panting.

"I don't know. Come up to my room so I can test it. Megumi's finally home from the hospital, but he can only move a couple of inches before getting out of breath."

"I'm glad he's recovering. I would feel better if he wasn't helping us."

"So would I." But we have no other choice. At least Saki was supplying the energy needed for this project of ours. Megumi was only setting up the curse breaking circle. He was the skill.

Yuki walked into Saki's room. "I imagined this place to be creepier. How do you manage to keep it so clean? I can hardly find my bed in my room." He spotted Megumi on Saki's bed. "Getting better?"

"Yep." Megumi replied.

How bad was his room? It was good that Tohru was living with them or the place would be a toxic dump. She learned that Shigure and Yuki were messy. Kyo was the only one able to keep things in decent order. "Megumi, can you start up the circle again."

Megumi placed his hand on one side of the circle and Saki put her hand on the other side. Megumi began chanting, "Bonds that haven't broke for years, let them break now!" A purple light shot up Saki's arm. It slightly burned, but only for second, and was gone.

Saki walked over to Yuki and focused on his waves. She hugged him, but he didn't transform. She was in awe of her trimuph and lost her consentration. Yuki transformed into a rat a few seconds later. "We solved it for a couple of seconds at least." She took rat Yuki in her hand. "Everything began with baby steps." She began walking out of her room and grabbed Yuki's clothes. "I wouldn't want the scene from the hospital to repeat again."

In a few moments, a pop was heard along with smoke coming out of nowhere. Yuki transformed back. He put his clothes on and faced Saki. "You know, Saki, even if it was for a few seconds, I felt free. It was like I was human and not an animal."

"We all have those moments when we don't feel human, even I do. Can you tell me why you are so scared of this Akito person? What is the reason behind it?" Yuki stared at her blankly. "If you do, I'll tell you my own personal story of breaking my own personal curse." Saki stared out the window and put a hand to it.


	9. Darkness

Darkness

"Fine, I'll tell you if you tell me yours." Yuki's face got real serious. "When I was a little kid, my mom basically abandoned me and left me with Akito. He wasn't bad at first. We had the occasional agruement, but it wasn't like now. He also seemed sad at times unlike today. Then, one day, he snapped. He painted everything black. He said that I was hated by everyone. That I was in the dark world that he was in. He made me believe over time that I wasn't needed. He said that over and over to me in a dark room. He physically hurt me. Whenever I tried to reach out, I was turned away. No one would speak to me except for him. Then, one day, I went to school and something amazing happened. Some people wanted to my friends. Over time, those wounds that he afflicted me with began to heal up. I let my guard down and transformed. Every single one of those kids memories had to be erased. It was horrible. I begged Hatori to not do it but he couldn't go against Akito's orders. Everyone ignored me. I got worse and my physical body began to get worse. I got sicker every day. Soon, I couldn't even lie down. I started to believe that the world was better off without me. Then, for some reason unknown to me, I ran away. I found myself lost in the streets. Soon, I was in front of Tohru's apartment. Tohru had gone missing and her mom was frantic to find her. In fact, she scared me. I reconized her from the decscription and found her. She began to follow me. I lead her home and I felt needed. It didn't matter if those memories were erased, they did happen."

Saki almost cried. "Since I was born, I had this wave power. I couldn't control it and heard everyone's thoughts. I couldn't go in crowds without a serious headache. I started school and word of my power had gotten out. I was in kindergarden and everyone was making fun of me. One day, I snapped. I almost killed a kid without meaning to." Yuki looked scared, but quickly that was hidden under his usual mask. "From that day on, I wore black clothes. I thought I would punish myself for the things I did. I never made friend and didn't talk to anyone. People continued to make fun of me and it got worse as I went into Junior High. There, some girls burned me on the wrist. I was thankful that none of them got hurt. When I got home, my parents told me that we were moving. They didn't want to see me hurt anymore. So, I transfered into Tohru's Junior High. I still kept to my silent ways and painted my nails black because the uniforms were blue. Then, one day Tohru decided to talk to me. I brushed her off and tried to stay away, but she didn't give up. Eventually, I gave in and became best friends with her. Then, news of my wave power got out. People found out that I almost killed someone. I ran away from Tohru, telling her to stay away from me but she wasn't scared of me. She reached out her hand and wanted to be friends with me. She didn't care. Through her, I learned that my family was also trying to save me from myself, especially Megumi."

"So, that is why Megumi was so respecting of Tohru. It does explain a lot. We do have a lot in common in our pasts." Yuki said.

"I know what it is like being constantly taunted. I know what its like to feel the world close in around you and make it seem like it is all black. Most of all, I know the feeling that the world would be somehow better without me."

"I know the feeling too. I never told anyone else this you know." Tears began to flow down Yuki's face.

Saki's face soon followed with tears running down it also. She so much wanted to hug Yuki without him transforming, just to comfort him. She ran over and gave him a hug. "Yuki, I told this to Tohru too and we were both saved by her. We have to return the favor. It feels good to let it out, doesn't it?"

Yuki was too distracted to notice that he wasn't transforming. "Yes, it does."

"You know, if you ever feel like you are trapped in that world of darkness, know that I'm there, okay? I'll help you, no matter what. We'll help each other up when we fall. It won't trap us anymore."

Megumi somehow manged to get to the door and opened it. He sat down panting, but smiling. He wasn't this happy since Tohru found his sister. He was going to try to break this curse, even if it broke him before it did. Then he noticed Yuki wasn't trasforming even without him casting a circle. His eyes widened. They broke it. He didn't know how long it would last, but they broke it. "Thanks Yuki."

Saki and Yuki finally realised Yuki wasn't transforming. Of course, at this exact moment, Yuki transformed. Saki quickly walked into her room, taking Megumi with her, and shut the door. "How Megumi, how did I break the curse?" Saki asked.

"I think it was because you thought of someone else that helped you. If you could focus on Tohru and we could perfect this for a long period of time, perhaps with use of a circle, we could break the bonds one by one. It would take a long time though." Megumi answered.

"We have to graduation. That isn't a lot of time. Right now, I'll focus on Yuki and go on to Kyo." Saki's plan was stated. Now she had a goal to reach for.

Authors Note:

Okay, this chapter about both of their pasts is made from the manga. It exists mostly to clue anime watchers to what Saki is alluding to in her past.

Also, I probably won't be on from Monday to Thursday. Exams are coming up and more important to my grade at the moment, is an orchestra concert, various practices for the concert, and an end of the year awards banquet. It will be amazing if I get on friday. I might spend that day catching up on sleep.


	10. Megumi meets a girl

Meet the crackfest pairing I have here. I had to hook Megumi up with someone.

Megumi meets a girl

Megumi was staring at a wall. There was nothing better to do. After all, he couldn't move and daytime t.v was horrible. All that was on were cooking shows and court t.v shows. It almost made he want to go to school. This time however, he wasn't bored. He was thinking of that girl he met on the last day he was in the hospital.

Flashback:

Megumi was pushed outside on the terrace by a nurse. The doctor recommended a hour of sun a day. Unlike the other patients, the nurses ran away from him. He guessed it was because he was creepy. It didn't bother him. He was just glad that this was the last day he was in the hospital. The food was horrible. He couldn't wait to have one of sister's homecooked meals.

Suddenly, something interuppted his thoughts. A girl, of mid-length brown hair with brown eyes, was sobbing. "Are you okay?" Megumi strangely felt sorry for her.

"Sure," the girl attempted to smile, "not really. My boyfriend just dumped me. No, he wasn't my boyfriend. I forced him to promise to marry me. It was stupid." She shaked her head. "I knew he liked this other girl but I was friends with her also. I didn't want to hurt him by being jealous. I did the right thing, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Megumi replied.

"Then why do I feel so bad. Shouldn't I feel happy that my crush will feel better? I still love him."

"It proves that you truely loved the guy. It takes a strong person to know when to stop forcing themselves on a guy and sacrifice their own well-being for their happiness." Megumi almost felt like hugging her but he didn't even know her name.

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for helping me. You made me feel better."

"No problem. I don't know why the guy dumped you. You are one of the nicest people I've met and also one of the prettiest. The guy was an idiot for not picking you." He truely was. It was hard to come along girls like this one.

"Stop it." The girl shyly stated. Then a girl, who looked like she belonged to a gang, walked over to her and attempted to take her money. Key word: attempted. The girl slammed the girl into the ground. She was a completely different person. Where was the cute shy girl a couple of minutes ago? Still, she was fun to watch. Megumi found himself laughing after a couple of minutes, then followed by a round of coughing. This seemed to make the girl get out of her anger state and back into normal state. "Hey, are you okay? You aren't scared of me?"

"No, that was great. You were so funny." Megumi smiled one of his creepy smiles. The girl took no notice. "My name is Megumi."

"Oh, okay. My name is Kagura. I guess I'll see you here tommorrow."

"No, this is my last day at the hospital. In a couple of hours, my parents will take me home." Great, he was never going to meet Kagura again.

"What if we exchange phone numbers?" Kagura pulled out a phone with a cat sticker on it. She must really like cats.

"Sure."

Present:

Megumi had his cell phone on, just waiting for it to ring. Well, she was much older than me. She was like sister's age. I wouldn't have a chance anyway. Then the cell phone rang. No way, she is calling. I honestly didn't think she would remember me.

"Hey, you remember me right? The girl from the hospital?" Kagura said.

"Yeah." Megumi replied.

"Want to meet up on Saturday? You are really easy to talk to for some reason." It was a date, it was a date with a high school girl!

Despite all this energy, Megumi still managed to reply in monotone. "Sure, what if we meet at Mimi's Cafe?"

"I'll pick you up at ten." Kagura hung up the phone. He couldn't wait, but how would he get down on his own. I'll ask mom if she'll allow me to sleep down here friday night.

* * *

Thanks for the help with the grammer. I am not horribly bad at it, but I am not good at it either. I'll get our username in the next chapter.


	11. AyaYuki returns

I am back on. One more day and I am free from orchestra! (cheers are heard in the backround)

Aya-Yuki returns

Saki, Uo, and Tohru were standing in a hallway in school. The Yuki fanclub, as usual, was right behind them, spying on them. Tohru began to speak. "So, its a good thing Yuki is back to his normal self, isn't it?"

"Yeah. That other Yuki was seriously scaring me." Uo agreed.

"His name is Aya-Yuki." Saki stated.

"How did you come up with this?" Tohru questioned.

"His brother came up with it. Aya-Yuki is the exact same as his brother." Saki replied.

Tohru looked excited. "So, you met Ayame? When and where?"

"At his shop last Saturday with Yuki. He didn't want to go by himself. I admit, he is a little strange, but he makes good clothes." Saki began thinking of all the wonderful, black clothes that were in that store. It was heaven for her.

Yuki walked down the hallway with Momiji and Haru. "I can't believe you actually like clothes from that store, though it does look good on you."

"Since when has the prince been giving Saki complements?" Uo questioned

"What? Is it wrong to say someone looks good?" Yuki answered back.

"Speaking of which, you have been hanging out a lot with Saki recently." Momiji piped in.

"Yeah, he makes a point. Are you two dating?" Uo asked Yuki. She wasn't serious, but that was better than what they were actually doing. She thought they covered it up so well.

Well, Haru took it seriously, or at least his other half did. Yep, you guessed it, Black Haru came out. "Hey Yuki," Black Haru walked over to him and took his cheek in his hand, "I thought we had something going."

Yuki looked like he was about to punch Haru in the face, but then, something changed. His expression became less serious and more relaxed. He didn't look like he was going to punch him anymore. "Haru, I'm not going out with her. Uo was just joking. You know who I really like." Kyo looked like he was going to vomit. This had no effect on Momiji. He was used to hanging around Haru, so I guess Aya-Yuki wasn't a problem for him.

It was a problem when Yuki did wake up. They already kissed, so what was next...okay, time to get Yuki back to his senses, now! "Yuki, you will thank me for this later." She gave him a slight zap.

"Hey, that hurt! What do you think you are doing!" Yuki's expression came back. His eyes expanded to what he just did. "Thank you Saki. Thank you for stopping me."

"No problem." Saki replied.

Black Haru became White Haru again. Tohru motioned to Uo, "We should go." Uo followed Tohru and walked away. Kyo followed after, still in shock over the scene. Saki and Yuki were alone.

"So, Saki, to thank you, want to go out for ramen? My treat." Yuki smiled.

"As long as your paying. Hey Yuki, I have a question. Do you remember everything you do as Aya-Yuki?"

"Yes, unlike Haru, I do remember. I hope no one tells Haru what he did to me when he was black. This is making my life so complicated. Hey Saki, wasn't it awkward when Uo said that we were dating?"

"She was joking." Saki replied.

"She wasn't serious?!" Yuki looked surprised.

"You take things too seriously. Maybe if you lossened up more, Aya-Yuki might not come out." Saki said in monotone.

"You think that would work?" Yuki said seriously.

"Nope, that was a joke. Why don't you talk to your brother about this?" Saki asked. Yuki cringed at the words. "Come on, it would be fun."

"You want another dress, don't you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but that is not the reason. You know Yuki, its strange, but I feel a gap between you and your brother. Megumi and I are pretty close and we share this bond. You and your brother don't have that bond, but I sense potential."

"You are crazy. My brother and I are nothing alike." Yet you both are. Both of you have the same kindness radiating around you. The difference is Ayame notices it while you do not.


	12. healing

Yes, Yuki is OCC. Personally, he probably wouldn't tell about the curse to anyone, not even Tohru, but to make it work, he will tell it to Saki. It makes the story work. Also, this is meant to be a humor story. Some reason, it took a serious edge, but it will have funny chapters throughout with a serious undertone.

Healing 

_Looking up at the sky can make some people think, so it was for Kagura, Megumi, Saki, and Yuki. _

Megumi and Kagura's date (or at least in Megumi's mind):

Megumi looked up at the girl pushing him in the wheelchair. She was cute but he just realized, he didn't even know her last name or her age. He probably shouldn't ask the age question. He heard girls do not like to be asked the age question. They finally got to a small Cafe near Megumi's house. Kagura began to speak, "Isn't this place the cutest!"

"I guess." Megumi said as he strugged to get out of the wheelchair to the chair. Oddly, Kagura didn't try to help him. She seemed like the type that would do that. "Hey," he said out of breath, "how is going with you and your crush?"

"I haven't even spoken to him. I miss him but I think it would be awkward for me to show up right now, you know, after what happened. It's hard to restrain myself," it must be. She is like another person when she is angry, "because I have so many memories of him. I was in love ever since I was a little kid."

"Then why are you standing here with me? Shouldn't you go visit him? To me, it looks like you are just running away." Megumi liked being with Kagura, but she had other places to be. He didn't want to be the one she ran to when something went wrong. He wanted to also be there during the good times as well.

"I guess you are right. I'm just running away from my fears," Kagura looked up at the sky, "but I am so scared to go back. I know staring at the sky isn't going to help, but I am scared to go alone."

"Why don't I go with you?" Megumi said as he also looked out the window. He didn't mind being the person people falled on. He just wanted her smile to come back fully. She just has to heal, just like his sister did. It helps speed up the process if someone holds your hand along the way.

"That would help a lot. Thanks!" Kagura smiled.

* * *

Saki and Yuki were in Saki's room, trying to break the curse like they did every Saturday. They were joking around about what happened at school the previous week.

"Hey, why did you think Aya-Yuki came back? I thought me going into a different personality was a one time occurance." Yuki said.

"Personally, I think you are mentally scarred. I guess I'll use Black Haru as an example. He had so much anger, he burst into a different personality. Even thought the original anger wasn't there, he still snaps, right?" Yuki nodded. The anger was against him, and it was resolved a while back. "I think you felt so free after Akito was gone, you snapped too out of happiness. The door was suddenly opened for you, a caged bird inside of a cage. Though Akito is getting better, you still snap because of the smalllest happiness. Also, it tends to come out when Black Haru comes out. We need to fix that."

"It is sometimes amazing how well you can understand people."

"It also helps that I have a wave power that can detect peoples emotions. It can also detect differences in wave patterns. For example, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo are cursed. Kyo is slightly different from Yuki, Momiji, and Haru. Haru and Yuki's wave patterns exactly match up because of a seperate personality disorder."

"Okay..." Yuki didn't tell her that Haru and Momiji were cursed. That wave power of hers was creepy, but also useful. Yuki looked out Saki's window and out at the sky. It wasn't the curse that was caging him. It was those memories. Saki was finally making him forget about the past and it wasn't her wave powers that were doing it. It was just her being there, supporting him. It was almost like he was here, not to break the curse, but to use that excuse to hang out with Saki alone.

When Yuki awoke from his thoughts, he noticed Saki was there looking out the window with him. "You know, after these few weeks, I'm not scared anymore. I used to be scared of my powers, but since you've been there, I haven't. I think of them not as a curse, but a blessing. I can help someone, just like Megumi kept telling me."

Yuki looked at Saki and noticed something. There was this slight beating of the heart whenever he looked at her. He never felt that way with anyone else before. What was it? Saki's eyes focused directly on his. "Your staring is creepy. Please stop."

"Sorry." Yuki jerked his head away, blushing. Why was he blushing? It was Saki, his friend. He liked Tohru, not her. He did like Tohru, didn't he?


	13. Awkward situation

Awkward situation

Megumi looked at the clock on the wall. He told his parents that he permanently wanted to live downstairs while he couldn't walk. Unfortunately for him, that meant that there was even less to do. It was all for Kagura, right?

Speaking of Kagura, she did plan that meeting really fast. She doesn't put things off, does she? She thought it was a great idea on Saturday to get it done as soon as possible on Sunday, hence why I am staying down here. I hope she hurries up. The boredom is driving me insane. I can't even look at my curse book. I miss it even if I can't use it.

Megumi heard a knock on the door. He was beside the door to open it. He figured his parents wouldn't be home and Saki wasn't home for some reason. He forgot the reason...but he was sure it was an excuse when he heard it. That does explain why I forgot it. He opened the door and there was Kagura standing there. "Hey, I got someone to drive us this time. I thought taking the wheelchair on the train would be a bad idea." Sure enough, Megumi noticed a black car in the driveway. Kagura began to wave at the driver, "Thanks for helping me Hatori!"

Saki was out of the house for a reason. She was getting tutored by Yuki and she was trying to keep her mind on the subject. The numbers in front of her didn't seem to make sense. "Yuki, I give up."

"No you can't. You have to pass high school." Yuki said. "Tutoring you is eaiser said than done."

Saki felt a rumble shake the entire house. "An earthquake?"

"No, much worse. It's Kagura." Yuki sighed and got up. "I have to stop her before she destroys the kitchen...again."

Saki and Yuki began to walk down the stairs. "Why do you care? You can't cook, and I know for a fact that Shigure can't either. You two were relying on take out before Tohru came."

"I don't feel like going back to takeout when we have a decent cook in the house. You know how much weight you gain from eating all that takeout?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kyo could be heard screaming on the top of his lungs, as usual. "Why did you bring a kid here?"

Yuki and Saki entered the hallway. They met Megumi's face with awe. What is my little brother doing here? Yuki was the first to break the awkward silence. "Megumi, what are you doing here?"

"You know this kid? If you ask me, he is just as creepy or creepier than Saki," It was then he noticed Saki by Yuki's side, "By the way, what is she doing here?" Shigure began to walk out of his house, trying to escape. It was then that Hatori grabbed his robe and pulled him back in so he couldn't run away.

"That makes sense since he is my younger brother." Saki said. Everyone but Tohru, Yuki, Megumi, and Saki were awestruck.

It was then Tohru began to break up the conversation so the house wouldn't get destroyed by a angry boar, cat, and mouse. "So, Kagura, what brings you here today?" Tohru shakenly asked.

"Oh, I came to talk to Kyo after what happened the other day. I came to say we are still friends." Kagura smiled. For once, she didn't try to hug Kyo against his will.

Saki interrupted her. "You have the same strange wave powers as Yuki and Kyo."

Kagura looked, well, clueless to what she was talking about. "Hey Megumi, what is your sister talking about?"

"Oh," Megumi calmly stated, "My sister has wave powers that can zap people."

Kagura looked completely unfazed. Okay, the first person to not care about someone having wave powers that could kill people. "That's cool. So, this is your older sister Megumi?"

"Yeah." Megumi replied.

Kyo wasn't satisfied with Kagura's happy response to the wave powers. "I can't believe that you aren't scared of her wave powers!"

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Yuki. "Shut up you stupid cat. You are making too much noise." That little black cloud that appears when Yuki is really mad appears. Yuki looked like he was about to punch the pulp out of Kyo for that one little comment.

"Stop!" Tohru cried as she tried to hold back Yuki. It didn't work and she was about to fall on Yuki. Not good, this is not good. She saw Yuki there and pulled him out of the way of Tohru's fall.

"You know, you really should stop." Saki began, "These fights are childish. It was just one stupid comment."

"But it was about you." Yuki replied.

If Megumi and Shigure weren't in the room, this comment would have been forgotten but they were in the room. Shigure began singing, "Yuki is in love with the gothic girl! Yuki is in love with the gothic girl!" over and over again.

It also didn't get not noticed by Megumi. He commented, "Yuki, you better treat sister right or you'll know what would happen...". Nothing like showing sibling love like death threats.

"Shut up you perverted bastards!" Yuki shouted.

They shut up for a while, then Shigure began to talk. "So do you have issue fifteen?"

Megumi replied, "Yes I do," and began sharing his porn collection with Shigure. The rest of them sweatdropped. I should stop him, but I don't what to poison my mind with what they are reading. It looked like everyone else had those same thoughts. Saki began to walk home. She made a mental note to raid Megumi's room for porno books.


	14. Where is it?

Where is it?

Megumi finally could walk somewhere without getting out of breath. He still had to avoid physical exercise (he was once passing P.E) but he could walk up and down stairs. He moved back into his room upstairs expecting everything to be the way it should be.

It wasn't the same! His porno books were gone! He was enraged to whoever who took them. Did the person know how long it took to collect all of them. Some of them were of a decent value. Who would know where his porno books were? He was careful not to set off anything around mom and dad. He wanted to keep them his little secret (meaning, he wasn't allowed to have them in the first place).

The only person I know that has access to my room and knows is sister! No, she couldn't have taken them! I might as well ask nicely. He yelled at the top of his lungs in a creepy tone, "Where are my books!"

Sister popped in on the doorway. "I destroyed them after I got home from Yuki's house. I can't see how you can read that."

"No, my porn collection!" Megumi moaned. This wasn't the way to get things back. To get things back, you must use force. "Give me my porno books back or I'll put a curse on you."

"I don't believe that. You just got better and you would have to risk your health again to cast a curse on me." Then sister's face slowly turned into a tiny, barely noticeable, smile. "Of course, you wouldn't be able to see Kagura again without some serious effort."

He should of known that wouldn't work with his sister. Oh well, worth a shot. How did she know he was in love with Kagura? She only met her one time and already knew? I guess she knows people well, inside and out, even without using her powers. That is the kind of person she is.

* * *

Saki waved goodbye to Megumi as he sat awestruck at the door. She could tell from one glance that he was in love with her. She also knew she was a part of the zodiac curse as well. That didn't bother her as much as the feelings on her heart. Her heart was broken recently and it would be a while before she noticed anyone else was out there. She had to heal but she learned from watching Yuki and Kyo that the clouds clear up eventually. Megumi wants to be the one to clear up those clouds. I hope he knows what he is in for.

If Megumi was better, than Akito also was better. He would want a visit with Yuki when he got back. Oh no, she already had the pleasure of seeing him see Akito once. She couldn't imagine the terror for him alone without Tohru by his side. Akito wouldn't do anything to harm him, will he? No, he would. Please be at school Yuki!

Saki broke into a run and got to school, where she saw Kyo and Tohru talking on the way to school. She calmed down and replied in monotone (sometimes it was useful to have), "Where's Yuki? Is he out sick or something?"

Tohru looked grief-stricken and tried to compose herself. She never could conceal her true emotions. "He's here, he just is coming by car from now on." That means he is at the main house and living there. Well, at least I can talk to him here.

"Lets go Tohru." Kyo waved her along and put a hand on her shoulder. That was cute. He was comforting her. He hopefully would admit his feelings to her soon. Still, it was cute how they carefully avoided each other.

Saki walked into school and cleared the hallway. She saw Yuki on the end and he didn't look so good. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuki said quietly and walked past me.

"You are not fine Yuki. You saw Akito again, didn't you?" Saki said.

"You wouldn't understand." Yuki walked down the hall so fast that I didn't get the chance to speak to him. Yuki, I'm not going to give up. I remember that promise I made to you, and I will never go back on it. The guy is probably terrified but he won't show it to anyone with the mask he puts up.

Authors note:

Expect more updates and faster ones to that. My toughest exam is over so I'll have more time on the computer to write these things up.


	15. Trap

Trap

Saki decided that this was the time to trap Yuki in a classroom. All she had to do was sneak up on him when he was in the student council room alone. Then he couldn't run away from her. It was the perfect plan. She didn't notice Tohru standing behind her. "Saki-chan, what are you planning?"

Okay, Tohru wasn't stupid. Truth was, she could tell her intentions from her facial expression. Might as well admit the truth. "I'm helping Yuki out. This mood he is in is worse than Aya-Yuki."

"Good luck." Tohru walked away. She didn't try to stop her. That meant that she tried to get to Yuki and couldn't budge. What chance did she have if even Tohru couldn't do it?

Saki opened the door to the student council room silently. She hopped in the seat next to Yuki. He jumped up but then turned to the window, ignoring her. "Yuki talk to me."

"The answer is no." He got up from his seat and began to walk to the door.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." She zapped him enough so he stopped at the door. "Shall I continue?"

Yuki stopped and looked at her. "I stand by what I said in the hallway. You wouldn't understand."

"And Akito does, right? He is the only one with you in this darkness, right? Everyone else would hate you if they found out what you were. Akito would never reject you like the others." Saki said in monotone with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes." Yuki replied.

"Do you remember what I told you that day? I am here in the darkness with you. You are not alone. That is why I am trying to save you now. If anything, I am more screwed than you." Saki looked down to the ground.

"No, you are better than me. Don't say that." Yuki exclaimed.

"You are saying that to the girl that almost killed two people with this stupid wave power. What is there to hate about you? So what, you turn into a rat when girls hug you? I don't care and I wouldn't hate you for that. You don't hurt anyone. No, this isn't the point I am trying to make. The point is that dispite that, I am able to live without feeling like I am in the darkness."

"This is so stupid. Why did I believe that again?" Yuki punched out a window. Miraclously, he didn't get cut.

The problem is the people below. They are yelling, "Who broke the window?"

"Yuki, we need to get out of here before someone finds out you broke the window." Saki said.

"Thanks Saki, for saving me. Yes, we really need to go." Footsteps were heard coming up the steps.

Saki and Yuki hid in the next room. "No problem."

"Saki..." Yuki looked like he was about to admit something, but he stopped. "Hey, summer break is coming up."

Saki nodded her head. "So?"

"I am going to this summer house, and I wondered if you wanted to come too?"

"Sure." Saki replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea. My family will be there and all."

Saki cut Yuki off. "I get it. Stop rambling on Yuki. You will give us away. The guys are still here."

"We are stuck for the next couple of hours here, aren't we?" Yuki asked. Saki simply nodded to the question.

Later that day:

Saki and Yuki were seen walking along the path to Shigure's house. Once they were within seeing distance of the house, Tohru came out with a worried expression. It relaxed when she saw Yuki's smile. "I'm glad you are better Yuki."

Kyo walked out of the house too. "The stupid rat is back." He saw Saki beside him. "What, is Saki also living with us now? She comes over everyday?"

Shigure heard the yelling of Kyo and it was hard not to miss. "Quiet down Kyo. Is it not right for two people to be in love?" Shigure said in a sing-songing voice.

He was cut off by Yuki and Kyo. He now had a big bump on his head. "Shut up, you stupid dog!" Yuki yelled.


	16. Summer house

This is based off the second time they go to the summer house (or was it beach house this time). Anyway, some extra people might show up to move the story along. I am just too lazy to read the volume over again.

Oh, about the name. See, originally this story was occasional one shots I would put up for fun. However, people liked the first chapter's serious direction so I went with it. I am just too lazy to change the name now and I don't know what to title it. It is a pain just to title the chapters.

Summer house

Saki got in the car that would send both her and Yuki up the Souma's summer house. Yuki thought it would be wise to go up there after everyone else. She suspected it was because he didn't want to have another argument with Kyo. He seemed affected by the comment Shigure made deeply.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and Yuki got out. Saki followed. "Welcome to the Souma summer house."

"Hey, how rich is your family?" Saki blankly stated. She never was one for softening the blow. "What is your allowance like? You managed to get us up here using a taxi. I don't have that type of money."

"I would rather not be a part of this family at all and be struggling for money just like you." Yuki looked honestly pissed. See, he didn't put up that prince mask around her anymore. She just saw right though it and he didn't even try.

They were at the door and Saki knocked on it. She heard it open to the scream of, "Saki-chan!", cutesy of Momiji.

Then flowers filled the air. That meant only one thing: Ayame. "Oh, it is my most valued customer!" This visit was going to be loud.

"Saki-chan?" Tohru questioned. She was here?

Clinging to her was a cute little girl. "Sissy, who is that?"

"She looks creepy to me." Said a little boy about a year younger than the girl. Saki took this time to look around. She reconized Momiji, Haru, Tohru, Shigure and Ayame from the crowd. Meanwhile, there was a doctor that she was sure that showed up at her school once. The two little kids she never saw before were cute, even if one was a bit full of himself. He was probably trying to impress the girl. It wasn't working.

"Introductions? I don't know three of you people." Silence filled the room.

Tohru broke it. "Okay, the doctor is Hatori Souma." He bowed. "This little girl to my side is Kisa." Kisa just nodded her head. Tohru then pointed to the boy. "That is Hiro."

Hiro of course had something to say. "You don't need to introduce me, I can introduce yourself. I'm Hiro Souma and don't forget it."

Saki just blankly stated, "Your attempts aren't working." Hiro just looked shocked. He shut up for once.

"What is all this racket," Kyo complained as he walked over into the room. He just took one look at Saki and went off. "What in the world is wave girl doing here?"

Ayame interrupted Kyo and saved the Souma family from his angry rant that was sure to follow. "Wave girl? What is this about waves?"

"Oh, you don't know? That girl can use her wave power to hurt people. She once drived,"

Kyo was interrupted by Yuki, who punched him in the face. Tohru tried to stop them, but didn't want to get too close to them. "Stupid cat!"

"What wonderful wave patterns!" Saki said as she watched the fight. Meanwhile, the rest of the family was terrifed. Even Ayame was quiet for a second.

Well, only for a second. He is Ayame after all. "It is not like we are one to talk. So how is my most valued customer doing? You know, we just got in a new shipment yesterday. I'll let you have first pick when I get back."

"I can't believe someone actually buys from your store." Hatori commented.

"Yes, I do like his all black collection." Saki just stared at all the new terrified faces. She needed to explain herself. "I don't use my powers at all though. I only use them on people that make Tohru unhappy." Hiro began shaking. He was a guilty party. "Just don't make her unhappy in my presence."


	17. Call Megumi

Hey, its me again. Feel free to ask questions about the story in the review and point out grammer errors. I am not too great about grammer (I have two years to improve that fact; help me).

Call Megumi

"Hey, is Kagura coming?" Saki asked.

"Well, no. Didn't she have college exams Kyo? She is your stalker." Shigure joked.

"How would I know? She doesn't stalk me anymore or try to give me kisses against my will. Didn't she have college lectures to go to?" Kyo just was racking his head for her.

"Yeah, she said sorry over the phone to us. Poor Kagura, she has to go to college." Tohru always knows about people, even her rival in love. Sweet Tohru, she is always so caring.

"Where is a phone?" Saki asked.

Ayame pointed to it. "Why do you need it? You just got here!"

"Megumi...I have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Meanwhile back at home:

Megumi was walking beside Kagura, looking out into the water with her. The water reflected light onto her face and made her look stunning. He would of touched her by now if it wasn't for that curse. Maybe there was something he could do about just one...

"Isn't it a nice day? I can't believe I'm actually having fun here when Kyo and Tohru are together at the summer house." Kagura smiled. He loved it when she smiled. He loved that they went to the summer house. Sister should be finding out about now that Kagura's not there. I've known for a while. Free time alone with Kagura without sister interfering. It was great, but he was going to be in so much trouble when she got home.

Megumi couldn't help it. So, he couldn't give her a hug. He could however hold her hand. "Let's go on a walk along the shore line."

"Sure." Kagura began walking without a care in the world. Most girls would jerk their hands away but not Kagura. If anything, she grabbed on more tightly. Kagura turned to him. "You know, this reminds me of a memory I had with Kyo. When we were little kids and met for the first time, he held out his hand to me. He doesn't anymore and it used to hurt me, but not so much anymore." Kagura, who only a couple weeks ago would have cried, only dropped her expression a little bit.

"Thanks for telling me. He isn't the only guy out there in the world." Megumi wasn't sure this was the best time to drop the bombshell on Kagura. He didn't want to ruin what they had and with the curse in place, the relationship would be difficult to manage.

"You think so? The problem is that I don't know even how to flirt. I've been after one guy for so long. It's sad really. What guy would like me? I am sweet one second but the next I turn deadly. Even Kyo, being what he is, didn't like it." Kagura put her hands over her mouth.

Megumi pretended not to hear the last sentence. He already knew about Kyo's little problem. "I like you."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better like you always do." Kagura smiled at him. "It always makes me feel better."

"I mean it. Kagura, I like you a lot and want to go out with you." Kagura's face dropped. That wasn't to plan but sometimes last minute changes could be good, right?

Meanwhile at Souma summer house:

Saki dialed her home phone number. "Hello, is Megumi home?"

"No, he just went out with this cute girl." Her mom said over the phone. He already left the house then. Hopefully, he hasn't turned off his cell phone.

Saki dialed the number again. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo were getting into a usual fist fight. Everyone just watched. No one wanted to get accidentally punched. However, the fight was coming a little too close to Saki. She heard ringing in the cell phone on the other side. Saki moved out of the way just in time as Kyo was flying close to her. He managed to get up and accidentally pressed the speaker phone button.

Megumi's voice mail message spoke loudly through the room. "Don't call me Saki. I'm on a date with Kagura. Don't bother me."

"Isn't Megumi still in Junior high?" Kyo asked.


	18. Shigure has something to write about

Shigure has something to write about

"Megumi met Kagura after you dumped her and liked her ever since." Saki was about to continue when Kyo interrupted her.

"How could I dump her? We weren't going out."

"Could you shut up, stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Punches began flying across the room again. What great waves those two were ammitting!

One person was getting very annoyed at the constant arguing. "Will you shut up, you are making my ears bleed!" Black Haru is back. Saki pulled out her notebook and began taking notes. If Aya-Yuki came back, it was prove that Aya-Yuki was linked to black Haru. "What are you writing in that notebook of yours!"

"You'll see..." Saki replied. Shigure got the hint something was about to happen and also pulled out a notebook. He was a good writer, but she also knew he wrote most of the books in Megumi's porn collection. Well, Aya-Yuki should give him something to write about.

Black Haru noticed Yuki as he was convidently trying to leave the room. Haru grabbed Yuki's hand and said, "Where are you going? It's not like you to chicken out and leave the room because of a fight."

"Fights I can deal with, you flirting with any living creature on Earth I can't deal with." Yuki pulled away hard.

"At least look me in the face when you do that!" Haru forced Yuki to look him in the face. Shigure wrote faster. He was in no doupt writing his next porn novel based on this.

Yuki's expression changed from the fuck you to the Aya-Yuki standard expression. "Sorry for running away. I don't know what I was thinking." So, Aya-Yuki comes out when Yuki looks Black Haru in the eye. That is very interesting.

"What the fuck!" Screaming Kyo. He wasn't dealing with this scene very well.

"You know, we can continue where we left off," Haru put a hand on Yuki's face.

"Sure, fine with me!" Saki's eye twitched. Aya-Yuki was someone she couldn't believe sometime. I should stop them, but I really don't want too. Meanwhile, you could smell smoke from Shigure's direction. He was writing so fast that the paper was on fire. This must be a dream come true for him.

As they leaned in closer, Saki finally zapped Yuki at the last minute. "This is tiring."

"Thank god! You know how weird that was to watch!" Kyo said.

"Aw, Aya-Yuki should have stayed longer. We could of got closer as brothers." Ayame sighed.

"My future novel! She ruined it! It was about to get good too! If they started doing it on the floor, it would be amazing story telling." Shigure sighed as well.

"I for one am glad they didn't do it on the floor. You shouldn't even be talking that way with kids around. Its disgusting." Hatori said. Kisa and Hiro just looked confused at the comment. They were so innocent that they didn't get it. Then again, Tohru didn't get it either. However, the rest of the people present...they got it.

"I am disturbed that you would write those kind of novels in the first place, not mentioning them to be about your own relatives." The old Yuki is back.

"What is this about novels?" Haru asked. He didn't have a clue of what just happened.

"Well," Ayame and Shigure started.

That evil dark cloud around Yuki is angry just appeared. You know, the cloud that signals that everyone in the area is about to die? Yes that one. "If you say one word about it, I promise I'll tear you in two." Ayame and Shigure closed their mouths in fear and left the area just in case.

It was then Momiji decided to jump in. "Who wants to go on a walk?"

Author's note:

I love Aya-Yuki! I was waiting for a chance to put him in again!


	19. Ayame's guess

Ayame's guess

It was a lovely day, and one of the strangest days on the Souma property. If having several cursed zodiacs weren't enough, their were people whose looks or behavor surpassed the curse on the wierd scale. For one, Saki was there in her black parasol and dark black dress walking around. Her normal dark personality seemed to cool down the person next to her to a standable level. Ayame's cheerfullness returned after being threatened by Yuki, oh and speaking of Yuki, he was right beside his brother for bonding purposes. He wasn't too happy about that.

"So Yuki, why are you so glum?" Ayame questioned. Then his eyes lit up. "Could it be that you are finally showing your feelings to your beloved brother? Oh Hatori, look what did for me today. He finally opened up to me." Then Ayame finally noticed that Hatori was not present on this little adventure. "He's not here. I guess he will have to hear about it when we get back."

"I wasn't opening up to you. Could you stop making so much noise? I really don't want to deal with black Haru again today." Yuki sneered.

"Ah, young love." Ayame had his typical flowers appearing in the back drop scene.

"You mean rape. God knows what would happen if Saki wasn't there."

Saki meanwhile got ahead of the two brothers to Kyo and Tohru. Soon, Kisa joined them. Of course, Hiro followed Kisa like a little sheep. That is cute. Kyo and Hiro were fighting because of Kyo's temper and Hiro's big mouth that was trying to impress Kisa. It was having an opposite effect and the girl was shrinking back. The two fighting boys didn't notice.

"Shut up, you little kid." Kyo yelled.

Hiro calmly replied, "At least I don't have a temper like yours."

Back down the trail, we continue with Yuki and Ayame's conversation. "You know Yuki, that's it." Ayame suddenly exclaimed.

"Can you lower your voice a bit?" Ayame nodded his head. "Now, what are you talking about?"

"You like Saki and you are finally opening up to her." Ayame said matter of factly.

"What?" Yuki's face turned red. "I don't like her. I thought...well never mind, knowing you, you will use it against me later."

"Let me guess. You like Tohru?" Yuki's face got redder. "Personally, I think you accepted that fact and moved on to someone else. I think your love wasn't the romantic type of love at all. I think she was like a mother to you, that's it."

"Why can't you show this side to me more often? Wait, how did you find out all this? You only met Saki one time before now." Yuki looked at his brother accusingly.

Ayame's face dropped. "Now don't get mad at me at all, I just maybe asked Shigure to keep an eye on you. Maybe I asked about the situation at the house." Ayame saw how quickly the situation was getting worse. He tried desperately to save his own skin because come on, he couldn't stand up to Yuki. "I thought it was my duty as your older brother?" It was then Ayame decided to give up all hope and just run.

"Come back here!" Yuki began to chase after him at a frightenly fast pace up the hill. Soon, the other group was in sight. Though Yuki could of avoided them with ease, Ayame was not a ninja and could not. He slammed right in to Tohru and a loud poof was heard by all on the hike.

Saki pointed at a random bird in a tree when she heard it. "Look, a bird."

Later at the summer house:

Yuki was having a nice time preparing for bed. Lucky for him, Kyo decided to go to bed earlier than normal. This put fights in the summer house down to a noisy, big family. This caused him to be in a great mood, despite what happned earlier on the hike.

Momiji came up to him. "Yuki, can I borrow you for a bit? Please?" Momiji begged.

Yuki, since he was in a good mood, came with him. "What is it Momiji?"

"Saki, she knows about the zodaic curse, doesn't she?"


	20. Love is revealed

Love is reveled

_"Saki knows about the curse, doesn't she?"_

"I told her a while back. Don't tell anyone Momiji."

"I won't. I think you got even better with her around than Tohru. You actually put down the act today in front of Ayame today, didn't you?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" Yuki asked.

"I was right behind you and before you begin asking, I heard everything Ayame said." Then Momiji's expression changed to a pleading, almost crying position that he used in front of Kyo when he hit him. "Yuki, don't hit me!"

"I won't. I'm in a good mood today." Yuki said as he was drying his hair off with a towel.

"So, why don't you confess to her? Since she already knows about the curse, why not confess? You'll regret it later." Momiji teased. Yuki just walked away.

Back with Megumi and Kagura:

_"I like you and want to go out with you."_

Kagura's face dropped. "I can't...our ages are too far apart. Aren't you in junior high?"

"Since when have ages mattered to you Kagura? Your last boyfriend was in high school if I am correct and you are in college. You don't care about how old someone is, just how good of a person they are. It is one of your good qualities." Megumi stated.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I? Honestly, the thing holding me back is my family. See, my family has this deal with people getting close to people. It just isn't a good idea for your safety for us to go out. I've seen too many sad stories that go through the Souma family. I can stand it and keep my head above water, but I don't want you to suffer as well. You don't need that type of pain."

"Don't worry about me getting hurt. I could curse the person, I could have my sister zap the person, or I could have Arisa personally beat the person to a pulp. I am surrounded by a bodyguard. Oh, I also have a crazy fanclub that would get in the way of any attackers at school. Does this mean yes to the dating thing?" Megumi was very good at getting what he wants, and he is very straightforward.

"Megumi, can you stop talking for a minute about the dating thing? You still can't go within hugging distance of me." Kagura sighed.

"Because of the curse, right?"

"You know about it?" Megumi nodded his head. "Well, then I have no problem with you dating me. Well, I just don't want you to end up like Kana." Kagura looked sad, almost like she was about to cry.

"Who is Kana? You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." Megumi came over to Kagura's side.

"Does your sister know?" Megumi nodded. "Then, the saturday she gets back from the Souma summer house, I'll tell you."

Souma summer house:

Yuki walked up and knocked on Saki's door. It was also Tohru's door as well. Everyone else (minus Ayame but for Saki's personal safety, they didn't allow him to share a room with her) was scared of Saki. Yuki thought back a couple of months ago, he would be at this door for a different reason. Exactly when did he stop liking Tohru and started liking Saki?

Tohru came and answered the door. "Oh Yuki, what are you doing here? Do you need something?"

"Can I speak to Saki please." Yuki politely stated. In reality, he was shaking in nervousness. What was the point of keeping his guard up? Saki probably would know what was going on through his head even without her wave power.

"I thought I sensed Yuki's electric signals." Saki stepped outside the door in a long black nightgown edged with lace. Yuki couldn't help but blush a bit. "I also heard my name called. What do you need me for Yuki?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Tohru closed the door silently, sensing that this was a private moment. Yuki guided Saki out onto a porch.

"We are alone now. Do you need to talk about something?" Saki asked.

Yuki decided to go right there and say it. No, that is what he wanted to do. In reality, the nervousness got to Yuki and he was avoiding the subject. "Well, you know I like..."

Saki cut him off. "You don't need my permission to ask Tohru out on a date."

"That's not it. I want to take you out on a date." Yuki stammered.

"It looks like I once confused the electric signals." Saki and Yuki kissed under the stars while a certain rabbit looked on. He wouldn't tell anyone about this. No, it would be more fun to watch the reactions. He was really happy because another rival for Tohru's affections was gone.


	21. Akito

Akito

Saki finished her packing and Tohru looked at her. She blushed. Tohru already knew what happened. For a girl that couldn't get her own feelings out in the open, she sure could see others' feelings. Then again, Tohru probably knows me better that anyone. No, I guess she is in second, hard to believe. Yuki is in first place now. They both could mutually understand each other.

A knock was heard on the door. "Coming!" Tohru ran to the door as she grabbed her bag. She was afraid to be late again. As she opened it, she ran when she saw Yuki's face. "I'll leave you two alone." She then disappeared down the hall, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"So, want to go in the cab to your house?" Yuki asked.

"No, Kagura asked me to meet her somewhere." Yuki's face dropped. He already figured out that Kagura knew that Saki was in on the family's secret. "If I meet her, she promises she won't spill the beans. It is something about fair warning about getting into the Souma family. From what you told me, this family can get pretty dark, am I correct?"

"Yes, you probably should consider your choice, but it is too late now. You had fair warning. No, I really don't want you to go at all." Yuki's stomach growled. "First, can we get some food?" Saki nodded and they both descended from the steps.

The people below were in disbelief, okay, not all of them. Momiji was super happy still because he was that much closer to having Tohru (come on, he can't be that innocent) and Tohru looked even happier. Ayame was cheering, "Beautiful love! Beautiful love," over and over again.

Now to the people that were in actual disbelief. "What the hell?" Yelled Kyo.

"I can't believe it, but I am agreeing with Kyo." Kyo scowled at Hiro when he said that. "Yuki could get any girl and who does he pick? The weird gothic one with the creepy wave power that is almost as scary as Akito."

"I think it is kind of nice. Yuki's happy." Kisa said.

Hiro blushed and suttered back, "I guess that's true."

Shigure was moaning, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Can you shut up, your moaning is getting annoying." Hatori just woke up in the morning. Like Yuki, you just don't get on Hatori's bad side in the morning. Shigure shut up and was wisely backing away.

"Good luck Yuki." Haru said. It will be fun to see black Haru's reaction to this development, but that is for an another chapter.

By the way, Hiro should have never mentioned Akito's name. Now, he appeared out of nowhere. Why? Because he wanted to beat some sense into that cat that fell in love with Tohru. No, he came to check in on his zodaics. Right...that was totally what he was here for. He looked very angry and pointed at Saki. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what? I should get out of here now." Saki was inching to the door to run away. Akito still remembered what she did to him. That was a mistake.

"Oh shit!" Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru (incredibly, since that girl never curses), "He found out! Run Saki, run!"

"Is there something I should know?" Shigure asked.

"That girl almost killed me!" Akito screamed. Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Saki were nervously laughing.

"You did what!" Shigure exploded in anger. "What in the hell did you do! Tell me now!" Shigure didn't look like the Shigure we knew. I guess that is what happens when you put his love in the hospital. Back to the story.

"I let my temper get out of control a little bit. He was only in the hospital for a week tops." Saki stated.

"What about the other two weeks?" Akito yelled back.

"That actually wasn't me." Saki stated again. "You got better when I was gone, correct? Then you fell ill. I can't strike you from a distance. I have to see you."

"That does make sense." Ayame said. "Then who did it then?"

"Tell me, who did it!" Akito grabbed Saki. Saki just stared back at him, calm.

Yuki couldn't remain calm. He ran over and pushed Saki out of the way. Saki was already building her energy up and redirected it to Yuki's curse by the power of Tohru's memory. She then saw the rat spirit in Yuki. Time slowed down for her. She picked the rat up. She noticed how it felt trapped and scared. "Don't worry, you won't have to be trapped any longer. You can go free." She saw a line and felt that Megumi's curse from before could be activated. She used it to cut the line and the rat was free.

"Thanks for freeing me after all these years. Maybe we'll meet again." The rat disappeared away and so did the world it was in. Saki was back in the real world.

"What why didn't he transform! Where is it! Where is it!" Akito was in a state of panic. The rat spirit was gone.

Meanwhile, something came crashing through the wall. It was a car with Kagura and Megumi in it. "Hey we came to take you away!" Kagura grabbed Yuki and Saki. The main problem with her grabbing Yuki is that he crashed into her. Which wouldn't be a problem five minutes ago but it was now. Kagura transformed.

Megumi took the wheel and pushed the gas petal. He could barely see out the window. In spite of that, he was driving pretty well. In fact, better that most Florida drivers (1). "I had a bad feeling when you didn't show up on time, so Kagura borrowed a Souma car and drove to the beach house."

"Thanks, but when did you learn how to drive a car so well?" Saki asked.

"Video games are pretty realistic these days." So that was what he did in his room all day. I guess you had to do something out of the sun.

Author's note:

(1) Florida drivers- this is a reference to where I live. You don't bike or walk around here for fear of getting run over. Drivers run red lights all the time and go drive on sidewalks. In fact, I wouldn't drive a motorcycle/moped/scooter here.


	22. Kana

Kana

Kagura pulled over at a small cafe (She transformed back in the car a few miles down the road. The gang decided to let Kagura drive since she had a license.). "Here we are! I'm just going to get a table outside and tell you about Kana. You can order something if you want."

Yuki ordered the superman breakfast. He needed lots of food to burn off for his martial arts training. Saki ordered a waffle. Kagura and Megumi already ate. Yuki spoke up when he had half of his breakfast down. "So, do you want me to start off or do you want to?"

"I guess since it was my idea in the first place, I'll tell the story. You know Hatori right?" Saki nodded. Megumi shook his head. "Well, he is the doctor of the Souma's and the spirit of the dragon possesses him. He used to be completely loyal to Akito. He attended his every want and need. Then Kana came into his life." Kagura pulled out a picture of Kana. "She was a medical assistant to him. Soon they both fell in love and wanted to be married. However, Akito didn't allow it." Kagura's and Yuki's face went solemn. Kagura picked up the story again. "He went crazy and began breaking vases everywhere and shards went flying. One shard landed in one of Hatori's eyes and that eye went blind. Akito blamed it on Kana. Kana believed him and started to go downhill. She was sick and depressed. She thought that if she wasn't there, Hatori would be fine. Hatori couldn't stand to see Kana in agony anymore. He took Akito's advice and wiped clean every single moment they had together."

"Kana began to recover after that, but Hatori didn't fair so well. He went back to Akito's side and became just like he was before." Yuki interrupted. "See, Kagura just wants to warn you what could happen. Hatori usually tells the story himself, but he isn't here right now."

"Don't worry about me Yuki." Saki put her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing will happen to me. Oh, this is stupid." Saki hugged Yuki. "See, the curse is broken on you. If I can do one, I can figure out how to do them all."

"But the time frame is the big problem." Everyone looked over to Megumi. "We already deviated from our plan. Plus, how long did it take Yuki to be free from the curse? It took two months. We don't have enough time and I figure the reason why we broke it early was because Yuki was recovered mentally. I don't think Kyo is to that point yet."

"You have a point." Saki got up and left them. She had a plan, but it was more a last minute plan than anything. If something went wrong, she'll use it but she would have to pay a terrible price. "I'm going to go shopping alone. I need to focus my mind out of this chaos to make a new plan that will work."

"I understand." Yuki waved goodbye to her.

Truth was that Saki really didn't want to go shopping. She tried, but her thoughts kept on getting in her way. She was in her own world and didn't notice the woman in front of her. When she saw her face, her eyes widened in disbelief. The woman was Kana.

She was crying her eyes out. "Sorry, I should of watched where I was going."

"No, it is my fault." Saki took out a black handkerchief. "What's wrong?"

Kana took the handkerchief. "I don't know. It was at my wedding."

Saki was getting the idea that this was going to be A) a long story, B) something private, or C) both. "Do you mind if we sit over on that bench over there?"

"No." Kana walked over to the bench. "I know this sounds stupid, but I feel I can't remember something important. I just met the man of my dreams. He was everything I could hope for in a man, so I decided to marry him. I got up on the alter and then I felt it. I felt that something was wrong. I said no and I didn't know why. I couldn't explain it to my friends at all. I couldn't explain it myself. Now look at me; I'm spilling my guts out to someone I just met."

"I know why you said no. If you really what to know, I can tell you, no, show you. Do you really want to know? It could break your whole world apart?" Saki asked.

"Yes, I can't stand this nagging feeling deep inside me." Kana answered.

"Stay still." Saki put her hand up to Kana's place, much like Hatori did. Then she went inside her mind. She saw the memories of Hatori hidden inside of her. All she had to do was pull them to the surface and Kana would remember every single detail. One move of her finger and the memories were free.

Kana began to shake and cover her hand as the memories came back. She began crying and repeating, "It's all my fault, It's all my fault."

Saki pulled her in. "No it isn't. It is Akito's fault. If you want to protect Hatori, stand by him. You can't back down or he'll return to Akito's side and risk more injury. I know by looking at your memories of him that you healed him. He would go totally blind just to have you back. I see the look in his eyes now. I see the look of longing for someone."

Author's note:

Okay, this story is finally reaching the climax (it is almost there) which means that this story will end soon.

Now, I will list all the pairings so far: KanaXHatori, YukiXSaki, MegumiXKagura, ShigureXAkito, TohruXKyo, HiroXKisa, Aya-YukiXBlack Haru (I don't think this counts but they are funny), one-sided MomijiXTohru, one-sided KaguraXKyo, one-sided YukiXTohru, one-sided KarinXMegumi (Oh, Karin is coming in later). More pairings are coming up.


	23. Akito losing grip

Akito losing grip

"Erase the girl's memories now!" Akito yelled at Hatori.

"No, because for one it is impossible and for two, I don't want to. You aren't the innocent child that you used to be Akito." Hatori then pointed to his eye to show what Akito did earlier.

"Hatori, you are acting like when Kana was still here." Akito said.

"She is." Hatori answered back. Akito just lost the rat and now she was losing Hatori? She slammed a vase in Hatori's general direction, but he was already out of the room by then. Even if she hit him, it would do her no good. He would drift farther and farther away from her. Why was everyone drifting away from her? Was it just like her mother said? No, she couldn't be right. The evil woman couldn't be right. She wasn't out of this yet. She still had the other zodaics. She could play her final cards and preserve the relationships that remain. Suddenly, Akito had an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Saki and Yuki were kissing in the hall. The fangirls were screaming on how out of character this was for Yuki. Then again, it was several hours before school started and the teachers didn't even show up yet. This was the only time that they had alone together until the weekend. They meant for it to be a secret, but the Yuki fangirls found out.

"What are you doing kissing HER!" Motoko screamed.

"Uh, um..." Yuki couldn't answer his fangirl. She had now jumped up on the fear meter past Akito now.

Luckly, he didn't have to answer the girl. "Are you insulting Megumi's sister dating choices? Back away from her, or I'll tell Megumi what you are doing." Karin said.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to junior high down the road?" Motoko pointed at her.

"Megumi himself asked me to keep an eye on these two." Karin proclaimed. So Megumi was using his fanclub to protect her. In a way, that was good. However, the fangirl could get hurt. She would have a nice chat with him later about using people. "Megumi didn't ask me to take the whole day off to keep track of the entire family, but I will. I must win Megumi's heart. I will do whatever it takes. Soon, several other members of the Megumi fanclub will show up to moniter the other underclassman Soumas."

"I didn't think it was possible to be more obessive with a boy than the Yuki fanclub. It appears to be that I was mistaken." Saki said suprisingly. It was true that the Yuki fanclub was a little...they needed a restraining order sometimes, but Karin just taken it to a new level. She probably came in the house at night to spy on Megumi's sleeping face. God, I've been spending too much time around Megumi and Shigure.

A couple of hours later:

Saki looked over at Tohru and Kyo. The two finally confessed their love to each other because they were inspired. They thought, in Kyo's words, "If the damm rat can do it, so can I." Now, they were going out together. It was even cuter than when they were carefully avoiding each other.

"You know, even know I still hate that damm cat, they are cute together." Yuki said calmly.

"Just admit that you are friends with him." Saki said calmly.

"We are enemies, enemies since birth!" Yuki would have yelled, but this was a classroom. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Who decided that Yuki?" Saki replied.

"I guess we are sort of in a weird way friends. We are just friends that go and fight whenever we see each other." Yuki said.

"You both are incredibly close because of those fights." Saki just stated the truth out for Yuki. Tohru knew, Saki was sure, but she wouldn't tell it to those two faces. She kept the thoughts silently to herself.

"Do you mind stopping talking, Saki and Yuki? Both of you were so silent before in my class!" Mayu finally got wind of the conversation. Saki forgot it was in the middle of class. It really didn't matter for her. She had no idea what was on the board. Wait, she did! All that studing with Yuki paid off!

While Saki actually paid attention for once, someone came bursting though the classroom door. It was Karin. "There are two guys in black coats coming here. They say they are coming for Kyo Souma!"


	24. Run Tohru Run!

Run, Tohru, Run!

_"They say they are coming for Kyo Souma!"_

Just after that, the two black suit guys came in. They are your typical bad guys and you can't see their faces. They threw Karin against the wall in the hallway and proceeded to Kyo Souma's desk. They are going to take him away early. They were supposed to give him to graduation to try to beat Yuki. "Like hell I'm coming with you! I won't go down without a fight!" Kyo began fighting the guys in black, giving them a fight for their money.

Soon, Momiji and Haru came in. They were warned too by the Megumi fanclub. Megumi saw Karin on the wall and she was bleeding. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm alright, help Kyo out." Karin said. Momiji just stood there. He couldn't go against Akito's orders. "Come on, you two do something. He is your cousin!"

"We can't do anything. We'll visit him, but that is the best we can do." Haru replied as he helped Karin up. More black suit guys filed in. Akito expected that Kyo would put up a fight to be taken away, so he put his whole security on him.

"I had enough of this!" Yuki was free of the curse, that's right. He can do something. Yuki then proceeded to help Kyo to fight those guys.

"Why are you here?" Kyo snarled. "I can do it."

"No, you can't and you know it. Besides, I'm tired of being told what to do by Akito. How about you?" Yuki replied.

More guys came in the room and people filed out, headed by the teacher, Mayu. Saki needed to help out now, but it was hard. She could only hit the guys on the outside, for risk that she might accidentally hit Kyo or Yuki.

Everyone was out by now besides Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Tohru was trying to help out, but she wasn't of much use. She couldn't fight. Suddenly, all the guys cleared out and one guy came rushing past her. He was going so fast that she couldn't focus her wave energy on him. She could see that he had Kyo. "Tohru, run after him! Run Tohru! You never know when you are going to see him again!" Tohru quickly went out of the room after Kyo.

Yuki wasn't in so good of shape. There were too many guys and Yuki couldn't handle them all. He was unconscious. Now was the time to put her last minute plan into action. "Sorry Yuki." She lightly kissed him on the cheek. She didn't exactly know how this was going to have an effect on her body. It was best to tie up loose ends just in case though.

Now is the time to focus. Saki made her way to a window and spotted the car that they were trying to put an unconscious Kyo in. She also spotted Tohru coming up. She had to do it now. She had no time to waste. She tapped into her memories of Tohru and her kindness. Then she tapped into her memories of that day when all of this started, the day she accidentally knocked Akito out. She remembered Akito's wave patterns distinctly. There was no one, even among the Soumas, that had waves like him. It was almost like he was a God in wave energy. It was even above Saki's wave energy.

That meant that unlike Yuki, she couldn't undo the curse completely on Akito. She could however, change the holder of the curse. She saw a man standing there in her mind and reached out her hand towards him. He disappeared into millions of shards of light that were absorbed into her spiritual body. She managed to do it!

She figured out later that the consquenses were heavy. The human body wasn't meant to support this high of wave energy. It was draining her health and she could feel her couicous begin slipping away, but she still had a job to do. She focused on the new energy and found the off switch for the cat spirit.

Saki looked out the window for the last time. Tohru was crying and went over to hug Kyo for one last time. He didn't transform and the men in black let him go. Tohru smiled through the tears. At least Kyo's free, Saki thought, as she finally lost conscious.


	25. Gods can change

Someone in the reviews said the characters are occ, well, that is true. Uh...they changed because of each other? Nah, I'm just enjoying putting my own self into the characters. I think the only one that is in character is Kyo or maybe Tohru. I probably will destroy that if I put the main focus on them. Oh well. I need to finish up the story.

Gods can change

Yuki woke up a few minutes later in the infirmary. "What is going on?"

"I brought you here after you were knocked out." One of the guys from the classroom said. That brought relief to him. One of the fangirls picking him up gave him shivers. They would try too. I have to thank this guy later. Now that he was awake, he took in his surroundings. One thing stopped him in his tracks. Saki was out cold on the bed next to him.

"What happened to Saki? Is she okay?" Yuki exclaimed. Was this somehow his fault? There was a nagging feeling inside him that the reason Saki was on that bed was somehow related to him. He should have took the warning. Your loved ones get hurt because of the Souma family. It happened so many times before. He just didn't think that Saki would get hurt also. She seemed like the Souma family's dark past would just avoid her. Why didn't I realize that she was human like the rest of us? I put her in so much danger for my own selfish wish to be free. I even used Tohru as an excuse. What kind of person am I?

"She is going to be fine Yuki. She just had a sudden fever, that's all," the nurse explained, "what is strange is that Saki never reacted this strongly to fevers before. It seemed just to hit her out of nowhere. I'm afraid that there is some underlining problem. Yuki, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"You are the closest person to her right now. I heard you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Yuki blushed. So the fangirls already spread the news. This is just going to make his life absolutely great. Well, at least he wouldn't have to hide anymore. "Ask her what is wrong. I think she is hiding a condition or something. Some people don't want others to know that they are sick. Take your friend Tohru for example. Saki might be one of those people. Also, since you are so concerned about her, I'm not going to make you go to classes the rest of the day. I have a feeling that you would skip them anyway. It would look bad on the student council if you skipped classes, student council president."

"Thanks nurse. I just feel that this is somehow my fault. I will do anything to help her." Yuki replied honestly.

Saki woke up after a couple of minutes. She looked at Yuki. "I see that you are okay. I'm glad."

"You should be more worried about your own health. You were out longer than he was. Can you please be careful?" The school nurse asked.

"I will be next time. Can I talk to Yuki alone for minute. I need to tell him something." Saki asked.

"Sure, I'll be just outside if you need me. I understand that boyfriends and girlfriends need to be alone. I was that age once." Saki just smiled at the school nurse. Yuki blushed at the comment. He seemed to be blushing a lot more lately. Maybe it was because he was showing his real feelings.

"Yeah, I have good news. Kyo is free from the curse, but I had to put my last minute plan into action. It had some serious conquences, but at the time, it was the best thing to do. I really didn't think the effects would happen that soon. No wonder that guy is in such a sour mood all the time."

"What did you do Saki?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Instead of hacking into Kyo's waves, which I can't do yet, I hacked into someone else's waves that can manipulate. I just redirected the curse using Akito's waves. I couldn't break it off completely unfortunately, so you have it back now. It was a good thing that one of the fangirls didn't pick you up, though it would be interesting to say the least if they saw you transform into a rat."

"And that basically means?" Yuki was a smart guy, but he wasn't getting this at all.

"I am the new zodaic god." Yuki's mouth dropped open. Well, that did explain the weak health and all. Then again, Saki would be a much better god than Akito. She had a calm temper and she could keep everything under control. She wouldn't harm anyone's eye or try to break up relationships. This could work. Sure, most of the zodiacs were still afraid of her, but they would warm up in time. I mean, I did, so they can too.

Then again, what about Akito? "Akito is going to kill us! He knows by now!" Yuki was prepared to run. Then he relaxed. What power did Akito have when he wasn't the zodiac god anymore? "Don't worry. I'll protect you and so will the others. Once they come in sight of you, they will feel that the tides have changed."


	26. Humans are not meant to have God's power

Humans are not meant to have God's power

Saki's body was really weak now that she was the new God. Yuki was worried about her in P.E. She was already bad enough, what would happen if her body somehow collapsed in the P.E field? Saki was worried too. She noticed the changes in her body and they scared her. It seemed like it could break at any time. The problem was that this was only Yuki's and Saki's secret (some of the other zodiac in the high school have noticed themselves being nicer to Saki, but they didn't exactly catch on). Saki couldn't even tell Tohru and it was killing her. She was used to telling Tohru everything. At least she had Yuki to talk to and being the zodiac god, Yuki didn't transform when she hugged him. There was some perks to this situation.

"Saki, I'm worried about you. How are you going to participate in P.E tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"I just won't. I'll stand on the sidelines and watch you kick a ball. I only participate to graduate. I'm not so good in academics, so the participation points in P.E bring my GPA up." Saki replied.

"Exactly, you need it to graduate. How are you going to when you sit out all the time?" Yuki put his head in his hands. "It's not like we can go to some random doctor. The only one I know is part of the zodiac. He can't help us."

Saki thought back when she unerased Kana's memories. She had a feeling that Hatori would look the other way for her since she brought his loved one back to him, or at least she hoped. "I think Hatori can help us. I did him a little favor."

"What little favor? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, let's say that Kana is back with Hatori." Yuki's eyes blinked with shock. "I made Kana remember everything about Hatori. The last time I saw her was when she was running back to the Souma estate, trying to get him back."

"Might as well go now." Yuki pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, we need a cab to the Souma estate. Yeah, one hundred dollars is fine. Step on it."

"Yuki, where do you get all this money?" Saki asked.

"My allowance, which I don't spend a lot of. I really don't need that much. I think the only one of us that actually spends all of it in one month is Rin. She likes to buy clothes a lot."

"Must be great to be rich." Saki said as the cab pulled up. That was fast. Well, I guess when you pay the guy one hundred dollars, he is on time.

At Souma estate (Hatori's residence):

Saki knocked on the door. She heard a "Coming," from inside the house. The woman that answered was none other than Kana. "It's you. Thanks for everything. Hatori and I are so happy now and it is all thanks to you. Wait, I don't even know your name. You think I would ask it. I need to tell Hatori about you." Kana turned towards the stairs. "Hey Hatori! Guess who it is! It is the girl that made me remember all about you."

Hatori came down the step. He froze in his tracks. Yes, he already realized something was different about Saki, but he couldn't put his hand on it. "Saki, you made Kana come back." Saki nodded. "Thanks, so what are you here for with Yuki?"

Yuki stepped out from behind Saki. "Can you give Saki a checkup and can you mind keeping this a secret from Akito?"

"Well, I do owe her a lot. Come back here with me Saki." Hatori motioned for Saki to follow him.

Saki stepped in to what looked like a doctors office. "So, shall we begin?"

Hatori took the standards things that doctors do. You know, take the heartbeat, look over medical documents, that sort of stuff. When he looked over the report at the end, his face showed alarm. "Saki, I know why your health suddenly crashed. I think you know it too. What I am curious about is how you did it. I honestly didn't think it was possible. Then again, I didn't think that Kana remembering her memories was possible either."

"I just transferred the power over to me. Did Akito notice by now?" Saki asked.

"Now that you mention it, he has been moody lately. It just came on suddenly too. Just stay away from him if you know what is best for you. No, that won't work. He probably already thinks it is you. I would think of a way out of this situation. Undo what you did and return the powers back to Akito. As you can tell already, the God's powers aren't a breeze. The literally tear apart the body. That is part of the reason I am here."

"I can't or Kyo will be sent to the cat house and Tohru would be sad. I can't make her cry and she just got happy. I have to find another way out of this."

"I understand your point. I really don't want you to go to school with your health, but it would be less suspicious that way. I can however give you this to get you out of P.E." Hatori handed a piece of paper over to Saki. "Plus, come back to me for checkups every week, preferably two times a week. Take these medications," Hatori handed over five medications, "everyday. This should make you health good enough to walk around without getting tired. When you see signs of sickness, stay home always. Problems can escalate pretty fast."

"Is that all?"

"I think so. Just be extra careful. There is a good reason why Akito has servants around him always. Make sure Yuki is at least around you. He can take care of you if something goes wrong. I hope you know what you are in for."

"I've been through worse. Don't worry about me. I'll figure a way out of this. After all, I did the impossible before."


	27. A Plan

A Plan

Saki began focusing on Kyo's waves intently. It scared the guy to know that there was always a girl staring at him. The Yuki fangirls saw this as a hope that Saki wouldn't steal their precious Yuki away from them. They didn't know Saki's true intentions. As soon as she figured out how to break the curse on Kyo, she would return the powers back to Akito (Yuki wasn't too happy about this).

Kyo wasn't an idiot and was seriously getting pissed off after several days of constant staring from Saki. "Why do you have to stare at me so often! Stare at damm Yuki! He is your boyfriend!"

"I'm trying to figure out why your waves are even more different from Yuki's." Saki replied.

Dead silence filled the room. The first person to speak was Tohru. "I don't think he is that different. Can you leave him alone? It seems to be really bugging him."

Saki couldn't resist Tohru. She was her one weakness. "Okay Tohru, if that is what you want."

Suddenly, Momiji came running into the room. "The principal wants Saki for something." Momiji then grabbed Saki's hand and began running to the office. "Come on Saki!" Momiji was one of the only Soumas that seemed unaffected by Saki's creepiness wave. Then again, what does creep Momiji out? Come to think of it, I've never seen that kid honestly scared of someone. I guess he is like Tohru.

"Don't Momiji!" Yuki yelled. Oh yeah, the health problems.

Oh yeah, the health problems! "Momiji, I don't think running there is such a good idea!" Saki barely finished the last word before she went into a coughing fit. It just wasn't your ordinary coughing fit. Saki was coughing up blood. It was creating quite a mess in the hallway.

Momiji stopped and ran to her side. "Are you alright Saki?" Saki then fell on Momiji, only giving the boy time to finch. His eyes blinked in surprise when he didn't transform. Then a serious tone washed over the surprise in the eyes. "I'll go get the nurse Saki. You need serious care." Momiji remembered her illness. Was it really that great to go send the boy that transforms into a rabbit to go get a female nurse? Oh well, I guess I have no choice. I can't move from this spot in the hallway.

Yuki apparently heard Momiji's voice (everyone in the school now could tell that Saki was hurt). The fangirls must be laughing in their classrooms now. Saki laughed inside her head. She couldn't help it. The fangirls, though they were stalkers, were naturally funny to watch. "Saki, are you alright?"

The nurse walked up later. "We meet again Saki. I brought your medication. I really think you should go home from school, then again, I don't trust you to be on the subway by yourself. Want to play cards with me again? Maybe I'll actually win this time."

"I am the ruler of the cards. No one can beat me." Everyone nodded in agreement. No one in the entire high school was able to beat Saki at cards.

It was then when Kyo noticed something the others did not. "Why are the nurse and you such good friends? Have you been sick or something lately?"

"Now that you mention it, Saki hasn't been attending P.E classes." Tohru added.

Uo put her hand on Saki's shoulder. "If something is wrong, we are here for you. If anyone is giving you hassles, just call us." I really don't think you can take out the entire Souma security squad, but thanks for offering.

"Haru and I are there for you too, Saki!" Momiji piped up as he climbed up on Haru's back.

"I guess I'm there too." Kyo added on the end. Okay, even Kyo was on her side. Something is very wrong here. Normally, Kyo would deny things for longer periods of time and admit them at the very end. It was one of the reasons that Uo gave him such a hard time. Plus, the guy was just a little bit creeped out by her still. Maybe this was the power of the zodiac God at work.

"I am sure that you are all there for me. Can you promise me?" Saki asked. In reality, Saki was very scared. She usually wasn't and had everything under control. She was used to failing tests and fitness tests, so that didn't bother her or scare her. It was just since the guys in the black suits came in that she saw the real power of the Souma clan. She always felt that someone was there watching her, waiting for the opportune moment to jump her. Add to this the weak body that will go into a coughing fit by doing the least bit of running. It seriously felt like she couldn't breathe. Do you know how terrifying that is? She had to cover it all up to by her usual attitude.

"Yeah, we are your friends, aren't we?" Tohru said.

"I guess." Kyo answered. "I promise."

Haru nodded. Momiji said, "Of course."

"Till the very end!" Uo said with passion and fire burning behind her in the backdrop.

"You know already that I will." Yuki answered.

With that promise, Saki made up her mind. She wasn't going to give up the God's power like originally planned. She couldn't get as close to Kyo as she was to Yuki. That made breaking the curse nearly impossible the way she planned. Tohru could do it, but she didn't have the wave power. Though she wasn't related to the Souma family, they would accept her in because she had the God's power. She was part of the curse, the major part of the curse. Besides, she didn't want Akito to keep going though that body pain. Nineteen years in a body this frail, surrounded by people that expect a lot out of you. It was too much to load on a young kid. No wonder he had psychological damage. I would too.

No, she would become the real head of the Souma family. The curse may remain, but Saki would make changes so the curse wouldn't feel like a curse. She would make the curse more like a minor inconvenience. No, the curse would be more like a blessing in a way. It just depends on how you look at things. My wave power isn't a curse anymore because I can help people with it. Maybe I can help the Souma family in the same way.


	28. Akito's reaction

Akito's reaction

Saki came to Tohru's house unnoticed. It wasn't something she'll usually do, but she had to put this plan in action. She also knew that today was Kisa's birthday (thanks to Yuki) and that almost all the Soumas (minus Akito) would come. Heck, even Rin was coming and that was rare. It must be because the girl is just so cute. How can you resist her (Saki met her with Tohru a while back)?

She just walked into the house in shock. Everyone just stared. For a moment, Saki realized that Hatori wasn't there. Only Kana was in his place. Where is Hatori? Tohru got up. "Saki, what are you doing here?"

In Akito's room:

"You know, don't you! Do something about it! Hatori, go now! You have to do what I say! I am the zodiac God! Your blood can not deny my desires."

"You aren't the zodiac God. You can't control me anymore. I wonder what will happen when the others find out." Hatori smiled. He was enjoying this. This was the first time he was able to directly go against Akito after seeing all the suffering she had caused over the years.

"They won't! They have no clue! I'm still the heir to this family by birth!" Akito was not dealing with this well. She had no cards to play other than the violence card, which was risky. Saki had Yuki with her. She really did not want to hurt the pride of the family, the precious rat, to get one girl? No, her position was more important. She was sure the rat wouldn't visit her if she wasn't the zodiac God (it is true). She'll just visit him in the hospital room to make up for it. "It doesn't matter. I'll just have that girl in the cat room instead! If anything, she is more of a monster than Kyo is!"

"No, you won't." Hatori wouldn't allow another person to get hurt by Akito. He held up a cell phone. "All I have to do is call this number and your secret is out. If Saki isn't hurt, the call button isn't pushed. However, if one hair on that girl's head is out of place, I call Shigure and tell him everything."

That shocked Akito more than everything. She could stand everyone else knowing, but Shigure? That really hurt her. He already moved out of her house. He slept with that woman, but she still loved him. Would he completely leave her like Yuki did when he met Tohru and Saki? "Fine."

Hatori left the room and Akito sat there. She thought of ways she could get out of this mess. Either way, she lost. They would find out eventually. The zodiac, besides the cow (sorry Haru, but thinking in Akito's point of view), weren't stupid. The difference was the time frame. Did she have a hope with getting Saki now? What was the point that to speed up the inevitable. No, if she got Saki, she could torture her into giving the zodiac god powers back to her. Then everything would be right again and people would forget the girl ever had them. Yes, that would be the best course of action.

She dialed Shigure's number. She had a feeling that the girl would be over there (it was her boyfriend's house). "Shigure, is Saki there?"

"No." Shigure answered back. There was suprise in his voice. He was lying and surpised he could get away with it.

"Bye Shigure." Akito hanged up. Shigure was probably panicking at the house. Too late to run Saki. Akito then called up her bodyguards. "Every single one of you go to Shigure's house. Capture the girl named Saki. She is gothic with long black hair. You'll recognize her."

"Sure Akito. Do not hurt the family?" The bodyguard asked on the phone.

"If they get in the way of capture, hurt them." Akito wanted her caught at all costs. Her zodaic would heal. It wasn't the first time many of them had been in the hospital due to her.

Shigure's house:

Hundreds of guards filed in. It was Saki's worst nightmare come true. She just thought up a plan too. She had to get away somehow, but how? It wasn't like she could run away due to the health. Where's Yuki? Kyo would work too. So would Haru or Hiro. Anyone in the Souma family could be of help. They all somehow descended from ninjas. Great, I see no one. Okay, go to plan two: hide.

"Where is that girl? I can't believe we already beat up several of the family memebers. Only half our guards are left." One guard sighed.

"Just find her fast then." Another guard responded to his complaint. "Now, what is this?" His eyes peered down at Saki. "I found her, she was hiding in the closet, right under our noses. I need backup because you never know if another one tries to rescue Saki." He instantly grabbed her hand before she even had time to flinch and instantly had her over his back.

Saki tried to get away to the best of her ability (which wasn't much) and was risking her health in doing so. She really didn't care. The other guard looked at the guard carrying Saki and then at Saki's scrurming. "Just knock her out. That has to be annoying."

The other guard shrugged. "Why not? It'll make things easier." With this, he pressed Saki's pressure points and Saki wasn't awake.


	29. cat room

Cat room

Saki woke up in a dark room. Oh well, it could be worse. She streched out and made herself comfortable. She looked around and saw the room really wasn't that bad. There was a bed and a dresser. She had her own private bathroom (a thing she never had at home). The best thing about it that it was all black. Yes, Saki was actually happy in the cat room.

She began looking around for a pad of paper. She found a couple of sheets with death threats on them. She flipped the paper over and began writing death poems. Akito must be around here somewhere. I'm pretty sure that this is the room that Kyo was going to be locked up in. Well, this wouldn't be that bad. A couple of years ago and I'll actually take it for a permanent residence. I should get out of here or figure a way out of here, but this room is so comfortable. I'll just rest for a couple of days for my health. Yes, that is it, for my health.

Saki heard a door slam. Hey, there's Akito. "How are you liking your living arrangements?"

"I like them very well actually. Everything is painted in black, which is my favorite color. Even the robes are in black, which is a good thing because I don't wear anything but black. Plus you left me paper. I could help you write death threats. You aren't very creative."

Akito was seriously getting mad. This room wasn't getting to Saki. "Aren't you just a little bit scared?"

"No, I've been through worse. This is easy. I spend years alone. Do you think a couple of days in a room would get me?" Saki said back.

"Shit, normal people would have cracked right about now. Yuki cracked and Rin cracked. Well, I'm sure you have something, a weakness perhaps."

"I do have one. No, change that. I have two now. So, you are here for a reason, might as well get this over with. If I'm right, you have a whip behind your back and you already locked the door. I'll just save you the trouble and aggravation to say that won't work."

"How did you know that?" Akito asked.

"Yuki told me his past once. It was a nice moment for us. The first time we got close. I guess that is what drew us together. If you weren't there causing it, the moment would have never happened. Thanks Akito. I believe something around this. I just think all suffering happens for a reason and there is a light at the end of the tunnel, even if you can't see it."

"Maybe for you, but I don't see any light at the end for me." Akito sneered.

"It was because of all the bad things you've done, right? You think there is no salvation for you so you try to cover it up with even more violence. You figure, since I am already screwed, might as well make the most of it. Secretly, I think the guilt is getting to you." Saki replied calmly back, knowing a violent response was on the way. She was around Kyo and Yuki too much, so she knew the time to back away. Anger issues seemed to also run in the Souma family.

"You're wrong!" Akito threw a vase at a wall (where did he get this vase, you ask? I haven't figured that part out yet).

"I was right, wasn't I? That was just a test. You know, as long as you didn't try to kill anyone..."

"I did almost once. I stabbed someone in the back and pushed someone off a building." Akito's sharp eyes looked almost resentful. "Might as well enjoy this world of darkness that I am in. That is why I need the powers back. You wouldn't want to be trapped in the same world, would you?"

"Too late for that. You know, I almost killed two people too. I guess we are even. They were both by accident. The first one threw me completely off. I couldn't forgive myself and began punishing myself. I only wore black and lived in the same world as you, but someone saved me. Tohru came and despite all that I did, she forgave me and more importantly, made me forgive myself. You can use the same hand. Tohru already came to you once (basing this on the anime version) and offered you help."

Akito got ready to slam another vase into the wall, but realized there was no more vases. So, he tried to grab Saki, but Saki just zapped him. She was saving up her energy up to this moment. "I see you still have your powers. They weren't as strong this time. I bet they would be stronger if you gave mine back."

"I don't think you want them back." Saki replied.

"Of course I want them back. They are all I have." Akito yelled.

"No, I think they are holding you back. I think you are in love with someone, and because you are the zodaic god, you can't express your feelings."

"Where did you get that idea?" Akito blushed as he yelled. It was so slight that most people wouldn't notice it, but Saki was tuned in to the fine details.

"You like Shigure. When he got all defensive, I got the general idea. I really didn't think he was gay, but I guess that works for the both of you." It was out of character for Shigure. He was all high school girls all the time, so why would he be gay? She thought he was just perverted.

"He isn't gay. I'm a girl." Saki's mouth dropped. WHAT THE HELL!


	30. Illegal weapons

Why was this chapter written? To fill readers in for what is going through Megumi's mind when his sister is kidnapped, to draw out the story, and to have more Megumi and Kagura goodness. Kagura, by the way, is my third favorite character from fruits basket. Yes, Akito was a girl through all this story. I was just writing it from first person and Saki wouldn't know.

Illegal weapons

Megumi heard urgent knocking on his door. Then he heard a loud crash. That was a sure sign that Kagura was here and needed to tell him something serious. He rushed down and saw Kagura already made herself comfortable on the couch. Something was really wrong. Kagura wasn't smiling like she usually was. Instead, she had a sad expression on her face. It was even worse than when he first met her. "Kagura, is something wrong?"

"It's terrible Megumi! Akito kidnapped your sister!" Kagura replied.

A dark cloud filled the room. "What?" Megumi had an even darker glare than he was with the fangirls. He was reaching for the curse book as he glared. "Akito is going to die."

"Megumi, don't kill anyone!" Kagura jumped in front of him and she transformed. Megumi paid no notice and began flipping the pages through his curse book at an even faster rate.

Yuki joined him at looked at the pages. He noticed the death curse. "Let's use that one."

"It doesn't kill him and it was the one that sent me in the hospital for a couple weeks. Then again, the effects of it weren't so bad." Megumi thought. If he wasn't there, he wouldn't of met Kagura. All those weeks of bad hospital food were worth it for Kagura. Well...he could handle that again. It was for family this time. "Never mind, let's use that one!"

Boar Kagura kicked him in the face. "I am not letting you hurt yourself."

"Kagura, you are already hurting him." Yuki replied.

"Ow." That really hurt. Kagura, even in boar form, could kick hard. That was going to hurt for a couple of days.

Kagura went over and hugged him (in boar form, so would it be considered a hug?). "I'm so sorry my love!" Kagura let go and transformed back into her regular self. Megumi would be enjoying himself if his sister wasn't missing. I mean, there is a naked girl in front of him and he wasn't enjoying it. It was a scary day for all when Megumi didn't enjoy perverted things. Good thing Shigure was doing enough for them both or the world would end.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't think that is a good plan." Yuki stated.

"Why not?" Kagura (clothed) and Megumi asked.

"Because I don't want your sister to come after me again with her waves. She'll kill me if I put you in the hospital." Kagura laughed at the statement. "No, I'm serious. I think she will actually kill me."

"Yeah, I agree with Yuki. She didn't take it so well last time. She would have strangled me if I wasn't in a hospital bed." Megumi added.

"Then let's resue Saki!" Kagura screamed.

"That will work." Megumi replied.

"Can you say it in a less retarded voice Kagura?" Yuki asked.

Kagura didn't hear Yuki's question. "So, I say that Yuki and I beat up all the guards!"

"That isn't much of a plan." Megumi replied.

"It didn't work so well the last time." Yuki said.

"Why don't we sneak in and give Akito food poisoning?" Megumi asked.

"Yes to the sneaking in part. No to the give Akito food poisoning. Why do you want to kill Akito anyway?" Kagura asked.

"Because he killed my sister. What if he kidnapped me?"

"You have a point here."

Yuki was getting a little irritated with them having their own private conversation. "You two are going off topic. Shouldn't we get there before dark?" Yuki sighed.

"Hey Kagura, do you still have that car?" Megumi asked.

"Of course I do silly. I bought it with my allowance." Kagura smiled.

"Now, who has guns?" Yuki and Kagura gave Megumi a cold stare. Megumi couldn't tell that it wasn't because they didn't own guns, they didn't know how to shoot guns (think about it: have you ever seen one of the Souma's use a gun), or that they were opposed to killing people. Megumi was going for opposed to killing people. "I mean, stun guns. You know, the guns that knock people out. If you haven't noticed, I am not athletic and I can't hurt people. In fact, I have no physical strength at all. Why do you think I focus on my curses?"

"Why can't you just curse the people?" Kagura asked.

"It doesn't take place till three days later." Megumi and Yuki replied.

"So, do you have stun guns or not?" Megumi asked.

"Those are illegal Megumi. Even the Souma family doesn't have them. Somehow, we get away with kidnapping and hurting people. Not to mention we lock people up for no good reason. Why doesn't this family have stun guns?" The group began to wonder on that fact. Where would you purchase these things? Kagura's and Yuki's allowance could cover it (I mean, Kagura just got a car with it).

"So, you have the money." Megumi replied.

"You know, I really don't want to stoop to their level, so no illegal weapons Megumi." Megumi was about to speak up, "Homemade bombs are illegal too even if your fangirls make them. You will still be blamed." Megumi's face turned into a frown.

"Can we just do this? We are wasting daylight here!" Kagura changed into her angry alter ego. "Let's charge in there and make some noise!"

"Whatever, this noise is getting on my nerves." Yuki walked out with Megumi to Kagura's car.


	31. God is a girl

God is a Girl

_"What the Fuck!" _Once Saki got over the initial shock of Akito was a girl, she began thinking again and becoming the Saki we all know and love. "Sorry about that. It was just the shock of it all. You pull off being a man quite well." Saki got up from her seat and noticed there was tea at the door. I guess it must be for Akito with his, no her, health problems. "Now that we are not trying to kill each other, do you want some tea?"

Akito plopped down on the pillow next to Saki. "Sure, I never did learn how to pour it. I grew up with servants. I'm amazed that you still aren't scared of me. I kidnapped you remember? Why are you offering me tea?"

Saki sat down and began pouring the tea. "I put you in the hospital. I think we are not even yet." Saki handed a cup over to Akito. "Still, I have some questions. Did you hurt Hatori's eye because you were jealous?" Saki said directly.

"Of course not!" Akito said.

"So you did. I thought you loved Shigure. Oh, I get it."

"What do you get?" Akito was beginning to have a dark cloud around her too.

"You were using Hatori to fill the gap that Shigure left behind." Saki took a sip of tea. "I may not look like it, but I understand people and the reasons why they do their actions. My brother understands too. Speaking of my brother, I have to tell you two things about him. I think it is better that we get them in the open as soon as possible. Plus, you are really calm right now and I don't want you going crazy. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Might as well go with the bad news. I am used to it." Akito replied. She is a total liar. If you were used to bad news, you wouldn't of hurt your family. Well, I'll just keep those thoughts to myself.

"Megumi, my brother, was the one that landed you in the hospital the second time for two weeks. Before you get angry, I didn't tell him to do it. In fact, afterwords, I punished him. You shouldn't purposely put someone in the hospital."

"So, how did you do it? I mean, you couldn't hurt him because he was in the hospital and the nursing staff would get on to you." Oh my god. Does Akito only know violence? Wait, that means she tried it before. I probably should leave. Akito is a nutcase right now. Then again, was I much better? I really can't complain.

"I took away his porn collection. He is such a pervert." Saki complained.

"I know, I tried it with Shigure once. He hid all his books. I know what it feels like." Akito replied.

"We have something in common after all. Now, might as well get on with the other news." Akito looked on Saki's face, deserate to find out what it is. "Kagura and Megumi are dating."

Akito's eyes blinked, then she went into a fit of laughter. "You mean, Kagura finally moved on from Kyo?" Saki nodded. "Why would anyone fall in love with her? She is crazy!"

A crash was heard as something went flying through the air. "Don't call my girl crazy!" Kagura followed and almost hugged Megumi. She stopped at the last minute. She wasn't used to transforming around the one she loved. Yuki followed in annoyed. He was embarrassed that the duo caused a lot of noise.

As soon as Akito looked over Megumi, she began laughing harder. "How old are you? You have to be in middle school! That is even worse than the stupid monster!"

"I wouldn't be talking. You and Shigure aren't the closest in ages either." Megumi replied. Akito stopped laughing.

Yuki began in a fighting position and was ready to take Akito down. "Die Akito!" All his years of frustration and agony came out at once. Also, the guy in question kidnapped his girlfriend.

Shit, Yuki might actually kill Akito. He has enough skill for that. "Yuki, don't kill Akito!" Yuki stopped midway. Saki wasn't sure that it was because he loved her that he listened to her, or the god power within her. She guessed a little bit of both.

"Why not kill him?" Yuki asked.

"One, it is wrong to kill. Two, we finally have an agreement. Akito and I are finally getting along." Saki said as she picked up her cup of tea (which somehow in the fight didn't spill or the cup didn't break) and sipped it.

Yuki, Kagura, and Megumi looked on in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU HATED EACH OTHER!" They all screamed at the same time.


	32. Truce

Truce

Kureno came by to check out the commotion, or lack of it. It suddenly died down and he thought that someone might be dead. Akito wasn't in the best of moods lately. He did have good news to tell her. The curse came back on him for some reason. He wasn't too happy about it, but at least someone would get a smile out of the deal. That made him happy. His mouth dropped when he saw Saki, Megumi, Kagura, Yuki, and Akito having tea together without a major fight going on. "Akito, why are you having tea with that girl? Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head?"

Saki put a hint of a smile on her face and then hid it. "Sorry, but you remind me of my best friend Tohru." The guy's eyes widened at the name. Perhaps he knew her?

"Do you mean Tohru Honda?" The guy asked.

"Yes, then you do know her. So, what is your name?" Saki asked.

"Kureno Souma." Kureno replied.

"Kureno, I heard that name before. Oh yes, it was the name of Uo's crush." Kureno's eyes widened again. "I guess that means you are the same guy. It is a small world, isn't it? My other best friend is totally in love with you. I never saw her fall for someone this hard." Kureno began to madly blush. "It makes me happy. Don't go breaking her heart, okay? I will be very mad at you if you did that. You don't want to be on the bad side of me." Saki stopped. I'm sounding evil. I really don't want to scare the poor guy away from Uo. No, this guy is like Tohru. He isn't scared of me at all. Then again, he had to live with mentally insane (but still a good person) Akito. "My name is Saki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Saki held out her hand and Kureno shaked it.

Kureno sat down next to Akito. "Akito, I know you haven't been in a good mood lately, and I don't know why, but I have some good news to share." He looked at Saki. "I guess you know of the Souma curse, or Akito wouldn't be so mad at you. Do you mind if I hugged you?"

Akito interrupted him. "Yes, she minds. Now, I'm just going to call a maid over." At the sound of that sentence, maids came rushing over to please Akito. They (and Kureno) didn't know the truth yet. "Why don't you hug her?"

Kureno looked confused. "Oh, alright." He hugged the maid, and the maid looked like she was in paradise for the second he wasn't transformed. Saki didn't blame her. All the Souma men (and some of the Souma girls) were hot beyond belief. In the cloud was a ruster. "The curse came back on me."

Akito gasped. "It's been years."

"What is going on?" Saki asked.

"The curse has been slowly weakening. Now, it has come back. I think it is because the zodiac god has switched people. The curse has just been in this family for too long. You can keep the powers of the zodiac god." Akito smiled. She actually smiled, and it wasn't an evil smile either. She was beginning to scare Yuki. Where was the scary guy we all know and love?

"So that is what is bothering you. No wonder you were in a bad mood." Kureno said.

"Why would you leave them all to me?" Saki asked. Kureno looked like he knew the answer and Akito was still grinning to herself. It was beginning to scare her too.

"I win the bet with my mom. She said if I allowed outsiders in, the curse will fall apart. In your face mom!" Akito began to run in the other direction. Kagura stopped him before the whole house collasped about how out of character she was. Plus, on a personal level, Saki though Akito might destroy furniture or do things she regretted. They didn't need another person with a personality disorder.

"This was surprisingly easy." Kagura commented.

"No, it isn't over yet." Megumi spoke up.

Everyone jumped. They forgot Megumi was there. Saki spoke up first. "Why do you say that?"

"You realize what this means? The head of the family has to switch over. My guess is that there is some planning envolved with that." Megumi explained.

"Sorry, I forgot about formal things. I am just so used to it. How am I going to spend my time if not at Souma family functions?" Akito wondered. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"What date should we put it as?" Megumi asked. He was actually planning something in advance. Saki was so proud of him. He was growing up.

"What about next week? I'll make sure all the zodaic will be there!" Kagura cheerfully replied.

"I'll make sure that Rin comes. Someone else has to make sure Kyo comes." Yuki added.

"You don't think I can make both of them come?" Kagura asked.

"Those two don't like you very much. If it makes you feel any better, I think Kyo hates me more than you." Yuki replied.

"I'll get Tohru to invite him. Kyo can never resist Tohru. Speaking of Tohru, can she come?" Saki asked.

"You make the rules now. You don't have to ask. I'm quitting this job." Akito replied. "I probably won't be there. I'm taking that long vacation that I never had the time to take. Have fun." Akito waved goodbye as she ran away from the Souma estate at full speed. She was stuck here way too long.

Authors note:

Only two chapters left! I am going to cry! No, I have another project after this to work on. One of the reviewers profiles inspired me to write another story about Fruits Basket. It is my way to thank you for reviewing this.


	33. A new beginning

A new beginning

Saki was nervously putting on her dress. Yuki couldn't be here since he was with the others. He was part of the zodiac. Sadly, Tohru couldn't be here either because she had to keep Kyo from bolting. He sensed that something was wrong here. Sometimes Kyo knows exactly what is going on.

Saki looked in the mirror. Her dark purple Kimono and her dark hair in a bun looked elegant, not scary. Yuki would love it and so would Ayame. She noticed another reflection in the mirror, "Akito, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vaction."

"I guess I got more attached than I realized." Saki just looked at her. That was total bull shit. "Okay, long trips are not fun without the person you love." That is more like it. "When I thought about that, I realized that there was a problem not there before. Shigure would transform when I hugged him, so" Saki's face turned red at the comment, "you are still a virgin, aren't you?" Saki nodded. "Can you just freeze the curse?"

"How do I do that?" Saki asked.

"You focus and...just close your eyes. Now, do you feel that energy flowing in you?" Saki noticed its presence. It was always there, hating to be confined into this body. "Let the energy take you away. There should be a tree in front of you." Saki hesitantly let the energy take her away. She thought she was going to die, but she stopped in mid-flight and landed on the ground. She saw a tree in front of her. "Now, you are the trunk. All you have to do to freeze the curse for a generation is tap the branches." She tapped each one of them. "Okay, to get out is simple. You just want to go back to the real world."

Saki opened her eyes and she was back in the room. Ten minutes had gone by, and the party was extremely near. "Akito, thank you."

"Why are you saying that? It was for my benefit." Akito glared.

"So, how do you be the head?" Saki asked.

"Not my problem." Akito ran.

"Come back here! Damm it!" Why did Akito have to be so selfish? How was she going to do this? Why do I have to be nervous now? Calm down body. It isn't much. I know most of these people already. Yeah, it shouldn't be hard and plus, Yuki will help me. If he doesn't...Saki, now is not the time for that.

"It's time miss." A maid smiled at her.

Saki stepped forward to the door and opened it. Almost everyone was surprised. Meanwhile, Hatori, Kana (well, Saki allowed her to come), Yuki, Kureno, Kagura, and Megumi made their way to the door before everyone got mad at them. "Where's Akito?" Kyo asked. Of course, he always breaks the silence. "It isn't like I miss him, but why is she here instead?" He noticed the group escaping. "They know, get them!"

"Can you quiet down so I can tell you what is going on?" Saki asked. Everyone calmed down and took a seat. "Akito isn't the zodiac god anymore. I am."

"Is this a joke?" Hiro asked.

"No, it isn't. I'm pretty sure you can feel it. I took the powers away from Akito before anyone asked." Rin, Yuki, Hiro, and Kyo cheered. "Yeah, Kyo won't be locked up anymore after graduation." It was Tohru's turn to cheer. "The main reason why is because he doesn't deserve it. The other reason is that the curse is frozen. It was part of the deal with Akito." Hatori and Kyo cheered. It scared her. Hatori has been so out of character lately...love changes people? Lets go with that. "Before you completely knock the house down, it will come back in the next generation." It got quiet.

"Well, at least we can hug people!" Shigure cheered.

He was grabbed by Kyo and Yuki. "Don't go into the red light district!" Kyo and Yuki both said with dark clouds surronding them.

"So, where is Akito anyway?" Shigure asked.

"Outside, waiting for you I think." Saki said. "I wouldn't run away from her. Akito is scary when she is angry."

"She, Akito is a she?" Opps, she accidentally let loose another secret.

"I never knew another person shared my hobby." Ritsu said. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Yeah, don't mention I told that to Akito. She would be very mad." Saki replied.

"Yeah, I have a question." Ayame spoke up. "How is Saki going to be the head of the family when she isn't a Souma? Should someone adopt her?" Ayame actually came up with a decent comment. The world must be ending. "I could. I love Saki! She has such a good sense of style and is my favorite customer!" He ruined it. Well, it was good for Ayame. You can't expect much.

A dark cloud formed around Yuki. "No you won't. Don't you realize what that would make Saki to me?"

"Oh, if I adopt her, she would be your niece. That would be a problem wouldn't it? Then again, incest has been going on the Souma family for generations. It should make no difference. I mean, look, Hatori and Kana are related." Ayame pointed to them. "Plus, you aren't genetically related. Unless..." Ayame said slyly.

"I have a feeling that he is going to say something stupid." Kyo commented.

"You get married! It would be an amazing wedding! I could make the wedding dress all black! Yuki could wear a white tux! It would be so fun! We could use the Souma beach house for it! It would be so romantic on the beach!" Ayame began to go on and on. Most of the people were getting tired of it.

"I know! It would be so beautiful!" Tohru added. No, Tohru is in on this. Then again, it is her thing. It is cute in her case. "Uo and I could be the bridesmaids! Plus, Kyo could be Yuki's best man!"

"What!" Kyo and Yuki screamed at the same time.

"What, you are the closest to each other." Tohru replied. That was true...come to think of it, it wasn't. Tohru was closer, but Yuki wouldn't put her as best man. Tohru was more of a mother to him. Wait, there is another person. I guess Haru could work. Then again, if black Haru shows up...he gets his ass kicked. No one touches my future husband.

"Are all of you guys forgetting their ages? They haven't even graduated high school yet." Hiro scoffed.

"So, what is the problem with that?" Tohru shrugged. Oh yeah, in Jr. High, her mom was married. She wouldn't have an issue with this at all. Hiro doesn't know this. Look at his face. That look is priceless. I should take a picture. That look on Hiro is a once in a lifetime chance.

Saki took a picture of Hiro. "What was that! Don't take pictures of me when I'm confused. Why do you think it is okay Tohru? Honestly, I didn't think you were that kind of girl. If you want to tie the knot with Kyo that fast, I can't stop you." Hiro said casually. Tohru and Kyo turned red.

Saki couldn't stand that comment. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. No one insults Tohru." Zap, Zap, Zap Zap Zap. Hiro kept his mouth shut.

"I think it is a good idea for sister to get married. She is legally old enough and both Yuki and sister are mature enough for it. I mean, look at all they have been though." The atmosphere got really dark all of a sudden. "However, if you make her unhappy, I swear I'll curse you until you are begging for death."

"Let's stop." Kagura smiled at Megumi. The dark atmosphere went away. "So, what are we going to do about Megumi?" Kagura hugged him. "Wait, we can't adopt him. He has a family. Why don't we do the same thing as Yuki and Saki?"

"No!" Everyone else said.

"Why?" Kagura begged.

"He is too young. He is in middle school. Even Tohru thinks it is a bad idea." Kyo replied. Tohru nodded. Kagura went to cry in a corner.

Saki looked around. Everyone had already accepted her. She couldn't ask for anything more. She smiled a big smile for once and didn't bother to hide it. Who knew that one mistake could lead to all this? What would the future hold for everyone? It was up to her to make it the best it could be. Even if the responsibility was crushing her, she had all this support from everyone (even if some were still afraid of her).

Megumi looked at his sister smiling openly. It was so long since she did that. He couldn't remember the last time. Still, he still felt like he had to guard her. He never wanted her to retreat to that place again. Plus, he now had a girlfriend just because he cursed a guy (that turned out to be a girl) and landed his butt in the hospital. Kagura was perfect, he violent sweet nature and all.


	34. Ring Shopping

a wedding, we get a wedding soon. how do the noncursed sohma's feel about this? especially the ones who hate the cat, yuki's mom, momiji's family, ect? - one of the reviewers

That was the last chapter, then I would have an epiloge, but a change of plans again. That is good because I really don't want to end this story. Man, it has changed so much from my beginning idea of funny stories. There wasn't even going to be any YukiXSaki goodness.

Ring shopping

In spite of the wedding being a joke suggestion, it got serious. Okay, Saki didn't take it seriously, but Yuki did. She was old enough for a wedding and it wasn't like she was getting into college. There were a couple of problems in the way. One was Yuki's mother. Frankly, Yuki had no idea how she would react to the plans. He wasn't around her that much. Oh, speaking of mothers, I should ask Saki's too. That could be harder. Yuki met Saki's parents before. They were nice people and accepted him as a boyfriend. He knew them better than his actual parents (that dumped him with Akito; he didn't like them that much). The problem is that they would have trouble letting go of their daughter. They loved her to death and showed affection to her in public places (the reaction from people were priceless).

Everyone in the main Souma house loved the wedding plans. They heard from a eardropping maid right outside the door. It was their personal fantasy that the rat and the god get married. It sorta freaked out Yuki that they wanted a wedding between him and Akito. It was really weird now that he knew Akito was a girl. However, they weren't thrilled about Kyo and Tohru's relationship or about the former cat not being locked up. Well, Saki took care of them with the classic, "Screw you, get used to it. I'm the head so I get to do what I what." They remained silent after that.

Even outside the main Souma household, they heard about it. Momiji's mom (who knew now about Momiji thanks to Saki's interference) was thrilled about the wedding and was planning to come. Speaking of Momiji's family, they were doing well now that Momiji wasn't cursed. Momo and Momiji were the cutest thing together. Kana's family also heard of the wedding, and had a surpise of their own. Hatori and Kana were getting married the day after. Saki didn't have a problem with them getting married unlike Akito.

So, with all these wedding plans, you think that I would have asked her by now. Nope, I am just getting an engagement ring a month before the wedding. This was the easy part. The Souma's were rich. Yuki looked all over town for the perfect engagement ring. It was hard to find one for Saki, even with all the money in the world. She was so different that no ring seemed to fit her. Then he saw the ring. It was perfect for Saki. It was dark purple jewel (Yuki wasn't good with naming jemstones) set in a simple silver band. "How much does this one cost?" Yuki asked.

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" The middle aged woman looked at him.

"Yes, but due to family issues, this needs to start right now." Yuki smiled. The woman looked dazed. "I think you understand. Now, how much is the ring again?"

"It is two hundred dollars." Yuki magically took two hundred dollars out of his pocket. The woman was awestruck. "I see money is no objection. It is curious that you would get this ring. I don't think it matches someone with your personality. What is your girlfriend like?"

"She's gothic." Yuki smiled. Dead silence filled the room. "I'll be going now. I might come back for a wedding ring. Have a nice day." Yuki left and a sparkly trail was left behind. All the woman fainted when they got near it. Yuki noticed this and wondered why this always happened to him. At least his scary fanclub wasn't here. They didn't faint when they were near him; they got stronger. Yuki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Saki's number. "Hello Saki. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yes Yuki. Are you planning on asking me to marry you?" Saki asked. That was like her. She knew from the start (in reality, one of the Soumas saw Yuki in the engagement ring store. News travels fast in the Souma house).

"Yes. I don't want to do it over the phone though." Yuki replied.

"Where are you?" Saki asked.

"In front of Mimi's (the cafe Megumi and Kagura went to if you remember that chapter)." Yuki replied. The line went dead. I guess that means I have to get a table. He went up to a waitress and was seated at the best table in the entire restaurant. It was on the terrance with a view. It was perfect for asking the question.

Soon, a crowd gathered at the main entrance. Yuki moved to the door. With no doubt, it would be Saki. They made sure the head of the family traveled in style. Saki was slightly annoyed by this. She was used to clearing rooms, not people coming to her. Yuki quickly made his way to the front and his mouth dropped open. Even after two weeks (why his brother would plan a wedding in a month and two weeks was beyond him), he still was not used to Saki's appearance. With the new money, Saki could wear the best gothic clothes around. Though she still looked scary to most people (Yuki wasn't one of them), she still looked elegant. Yuki met Saki and took her by the hand. "I'm still not used to all this attention." Then she noticed something on my face. "Yuki, you are blushing."

"I guess I am not used to you in these clothes still." Yuki said. Sighs were heard from the girls.

"Poor girls, they got their hopes up for nothing. If only the Yuki fangirls were this light. No, scratch that. They were very funny." Saki said.

"You are the only one that thinks that way. You know now how it is to never be left alone." Yuki complained.

"Should we go back to the table?" Saki started walking back and then she turned around. "So where is the table?"

"Oh yeah," Yuki was acting like an idiot. Jeez, why did this have to be so hard? She already knows, so why is it still stressful? "This way." He lead Saki back to the table. She was impressed. I guess that is good. I picked a decent spot.

Saki ordered. "So, those maids know how to make up rumors, don't they? I mean, they made it sound like you actually were considering the idea of us marrying at such an early age." You mean, she thought the whole phone conversation was a joke? Oh no, now I am getting even more nervous. "It was a good idea to get me out of the house. The maids are getting annoying."

"Yeah, I guess that is true." Yuki said distantly. How should he say it now? Then something in the back of his mind said do it now. You'll never get around to it otherwise. Just remember Tohru, don't make the same mistake with Saki. "Saki, what the maids said was true." Yuki pulled out the engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"This is out of character, but yes." Saki was thrilled. "I didn't think that you would take Ayame seriously. What made you change your mind?"

"Partly because Ayame is already planning our wedding. You don't have to worry about a thing. All we have to get are the rings. Also, I think it is better now. We already have been through so much together, so why put it off? Plus, I don't think you are getting into college." Yuki joked.

"I am not getting into college. I wonder if I'll pass high school. When is this wedding?" Saki asked.

"A month from now." Yuki replied.

"Ayame should give people more time to plan." Saki put her head in her hands. Yuki didn't get it. Oh yeah, guest lists and ring shopping. That sounds like it can be a pain. He should of been like Hatori and asked eariler.


	35. Ring Shopping: part two

Ring shopping: part two

It was a surprise to Saki when Yuki asked her to marry him. She was already thinking it, but she thought he'll take a while to ask her. Yuki usually didn't rebel against this thing called common sense. Now, they were in deep. Yuki's mother surprisingly took it very well. I think she was happy that Yuki married the new zodiac god. No wonder Yuki never talks to her. She really isn't much of a mother, is she? Well, at least he has his brother. He might be a little unconventional, but at least he actually cares. Plus, he is making my wedding dress. I already saw it. It was perfect!

Now, the main problem was ring shopping. Saki decided not to cause staring and got out of the Souma main house early in the morning. She wanted the ring shopping to be private; well, as private as it could be with a beautiful boy at her side. Maybe the shock would shut people up. She didn't exactly tell Yuki about her plan, but there he was at the gate. Wait...there was a car. It was driven by Kagura, which means that Megumi was with her. "So much about this being private."

"Sorry, she was the only one that could drive. I'm not old enough." Yuki tried to make up for it.

"You could of asked Hatori." Saki replied.

"I should of thought of that. I guess I never put him on my list because he has his own wedding plans." Yuki said.

"Let's find the perfect ring!" Kagura screamed.

"No, don't wake up the entire house!" Yuki, Saki, and Megumi screamed. It was too late. Lights were going on. Saki and Yuki got in the car. They yelled, "Kagura, drive!" Soon, they were at the ring store, just as it opened. Kagura and Megumi decided to leave. Yuki was already pissed off at Kagura and Megumi really didn't want any blood on the floor. That might ruin his precious sister's wedding day.

"I guess I take it is where you got the engagement ring from?" Saki asked.

"Yes, it is and it was very hard. I hope I can find another ring here." Yuki held out the door for Saki. Saki was wearing more common clothes that she could find in the Souma house. The main problem was only high standard clothes were in there. They wanted her to look the best as possible as the head. So, she went into Haru's room and stole some of his black clothes. It would be a pain if he turned black and went after my Yuki. He wouldn't stay black for long. An evil aura began to appear around Saki. "Saki, don't freak everyone in the store out. I know that feeling. You are planning to hurt someone. Just don't. Wait, I think I know who it is. It is Haru that you are mad at."

"How do you know that?" Saki asked.

"You are wearing his clothes. By the way, that doesn't make him angry. I took them when I was living at the main house in seventh grade." Why would Yuki go, well, Haru's style? (really, the style name escapes me) That wasn't right. "Some fangirls were getting a little too close to me. I decided to scare them off. It didn't work. It made them want me more. Oh, I'll try to make everyone not turn him black. You have no idea how awkward that is to remember it later in your dreams." Yuki shivered. "Haru is lucky to forget that. I wish I was like him."

The same woman from yesterday came up to him. Her mouth dropped. "So, this is who you are getting married to? I honestly didn't think that she would be this elegant." Saki swore she could hear the woman say under her breath "and scary." That really didn't bother Saki. How long had she been hearing that? "I thought you'll be back, so I prepared a selection of rings for you to try on. I know you both want to get out of here before the crowds come." Don't mention Souma security. Saki couldn't imagine what was going on at the main house right about now. They surely noticed she was gone by now.

Besides that, the selection of rings was great, but Saki wanted something simple and matching. "I know all of these rings match my personality to a tee, but I am not going for this. I want something more simple. That way, both of us will be happy. I can't imagine a black ring on Yuki. Then again, I can't imagine a diamond on me either." She then brought out a set of two plain gold rings. "These are perfect."

"They are." Yuki agreed. Yuki took her hand. "I really do think these are perfect, but I am still nervous. I didn't expect to be married so soon. It is really scary to me, but I know it will be worth it." He was right and Saki was scared beyond belief, she just didn't show it. "You are by my side after all." Yuki then kissed Saki on the lips. The whole store practically fainted because the scene was so beautiful.

Almost all of the store fainted but the one salesgirl. "I'll just ring these up." She began walking away from the scene in shock. Yuki handed her a credit card and the salesgirl put the two rings in the bag. She fainted afterwords.

"Well, this should make it easy to get out." Saki stepped over the fainted bodies on the floor. Then she noticed people at the door that were staring in. It was Souma security. Shit! She never got a moment alone. No wonder Akito went crazy. "You know, I just give up. I'm handing myself over to security. See you later at the main house. In my room, come in through the southwest window."


	36. The Wedding

The Wedding

Rin gathered Saki's hair up into a bun. Tohru insisted she do something, so here Rin was, putting up Saki's hair. Saki really didn't care. She still needed to tell Rin something. "Hey Rin. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." Rin replied.

"If Haru goes black, make sure he doesn't ruin the wedding. Never let him near Yuki." Rin looked clueless at the response. "You know, its better if you don't know." If Rin figured out Yuki and Haru kissed, she'll be the one ruining the wedding with that nasty temper of hers.

Saki looked in the mirror. Her black wedding dress with the black veil seemed to fit perfectly on her. It was one of a kind (who else who wear a black wedding dress). She really was thankful to Ayame for making the dress. She was even more surpised when she went there unnoticed and saw Mine and Ayame kissing. Saki just slowly backed away out of the store that day. It was the first time she actually saw Ayame truly blush. I wonder if they will catch the flowers so they can get married next.

"You know, I still want to know." Oh yeah, Rin was still there. Didn't she walk out? "I'm back because it is time for you to go down the isle. Your dad is waiting, lucky person. I haven't seen my parents in a couple of years. Be greatful to him." I guess that was Rin's way of saying good luck and be grateful. Then again, her life isn't horrible anymore. She has Haru and can date him now.

She saw her dad standing there. She could sense his sadness in letting her go. That reminded her of her own sadness. In a way, she didn't want to leave her own family behind. She tried to explain to Yuki once, but he didn't understand that well. It was just knowing that after this, she wouldn't be a Hanaijima anymore. Megumi wouldn't be in the room next to hers (Saki spilt her time between the Souma estate and home). Her mom and dad wouldn't be there to support her. All the happy memories of the house she wouldn't be in. She walked to her dad and took his hand. Her dad attempted to smile at her. "Be happy. Yuki is a lucky guy."

Saki replied, "Thanks." They both began walking. Soon, Saki could see Yuki in sight. His white tux could be seen from miles away (Ayame insisted on a black and white theme reversed). She remembered why she was doing this marriage in clarity. Yuki would be there to support her and love her. She would lead a family that had been through some hard times. They needed her help. Most of all, it was Yuki that made it worth it. All the sacrifices that she made getting here seemed small in comparison to the love they both shared. They were meant for each other.

Of course they had to stop. The bridesmaids had to go though. Tohru and Arisa were bridesmaids, of course. Surprisingly, Kagura made it to the lineup. Saki had bonded with her over the last couple of weeks. It wasn't hard; she was at her house constantly. It was amazing it was still standing. Tohru looked perfect in her bridesmaid gown; it was like it was made for her. Saki couldn't wait to see her in a wedding gown. On that day, she will still cry. Arisa on the other hand...I wonder what her wedding gown would be like. She probably wouldn't even have a wedding. Kagura would also look good in a wedding gown, but the plates and glasses would have to be made of plastic due to her somewhat violent nature.

In a cute, baby pink dress, was Momo. She was the flower girl. She was the youngest (besides Hiro's baby sister) Souma around that knew about the secret. The little girl was only in second grade, yet looked younger than she actually was. Tohru was used to hugging her on a daily basis along with Kisa.

Focus, Saki. Take one deep breath and focus on walking. This is your wedding day, not theirs. Those days will come in time. You only get married once. It might be more scary this way, but at least you'll experience all of it. Saki began not taking her eyes off of Yuki. It took almost an eternity to get down the isle. Yuki smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He was just as nervous as I was. The pastor began speaking, "Today we join these two lovers in marriage." (to save time, and because I don't remember the rest of the speech, we'll skip to the important parts). "Do you Yuki take Saki to be your wife in sickness," which was a serious possibility for Saki now, "and in health, to stay together till death do you part?"

Yuki didn't miss a beat. "I do."

"And do you, Saki, take Yuki to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The pastor asked Saki.

"Yes." It wasn't a question. Of course she would take him to be her husband. Yuki was her companion, later best friend, and then they became something more than that. They became boyfriend and girlfriend. Saki would never imagine that the moment she first talked to him, that she would be marrying him. They seemed so far off, but they had one thing to bring them together. That was Tohru. Saki was forever thankful of her for that.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The kiss to end all kisses, or at least, that was what Saki thought. It wasn't as deep as the others, but it was like you could feel the meaning behind it. You could feel the freedom in the air. So much was working up to this moment, and you suddenly let go. They pulled back once they saw the people. Yeah, Momo shouldn't see how far they were going. That was for the honeymoon. We wouldn't want to scar the young girl.

Yuki looked away dreamingly. It was quiet, then cheers were in the air. Well, almost all were cheering. Saki could feel some dark energy in the background. Black Haru...no, he can't ruin the wedding. Sure enough, Black Haru was at the front. Aya-Yuki was already coming out. Saki was about to zap Yuki when she heard a loud THUMP! Haru was hit over the head. "So this was what you were talking about. Haru is mine." Rin grinned. Everyone just backed away. It was the evil grin of death. "And if he flirts with anyone again, both of them will be hurting, despite their gender." Rin looked at Yuki. "Yuki doesn't look so good. Why is he approaching Haru still?"

Saki just realized that she was destracted by Black Haru that she forgot about Aya-Yuki. Time to fix that. "Bye, I want the real Yuki back." Aya-Yuki tried to be cute. It was beginning to work. Saki couldn't zap her husband, especially when he was like that. Rin then hit him on the head. Yuki snapped out of it. "Thank you Rin."

"No problem, it works for both of us." Rin replied. Yuki was still rubbing his head.

Kagura came up screaming. "Time to throw the flowers! I hope I catch them!" No Kagura, no. Megumi is not getting married to you in Junior High. Not if I have anything to say about it. An evil cloud was forming around Saki. Yes, she'll make sure Kagura doesn't catch it.

"Saki, don't zap anyone. Let's go." Yuki took her hand and they went into the reception. All the flowergirls and guests were waiting for the flowers to be thrown. Saki saw Kagura in the crowd. Then Megumi pulled her out. He is a smart kid. He knew what I was going to do. I really am going to miss him.

Saki stood there with the flowers in her hand. She ignored her wave powers and let fate do want it wants. They drifted through the air and there was a gasp. Someone must of caught them. Saki turned around and smiled. Tohru was smiling and the flowers were in her hands. She was also shaking in disbelief. Kyo came to her side to stop the shaking. At least Tohru would be okay without me. She has Kyo, and I have Yuki.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

Saki and Yuki had kid. His name was Megumi (Saki decided that Megumi deserved to have someone named after him). He took after her father in the good looks department and took the spirit of the rat. He also has wave powers like her mom and has a very distinct gothic style. Poeple at his high school call him the dark prince. He is ten.

Megumi and Kagura got married. They had a girl named Ayaka. She took after her father in the looks department. She is very cheerful and chases after the person she loves. She is also cursed by the spirit of the boar and is a little perverted by nature. Because of this, Shigure's kid, Ayame's kid, and her get along and formed the new trio. Her love interest is Ryo, Hiro's kid and she is five.

Kyo and Tohru got married. They have one little girl named Kyoko. She is cursed by the spirit of the cat. Very tough by nature, but has her mother's kindness underneath. She uses it to protect Akira, Kureno's kid. She is ten.

Arisa and Kureno got together and had Akira, a guy. He is cursed by the spirit of rooster, and is very kind. Unforchantly for him, he isn't very tough. He and Kyoko get along very well, and he is also ten.

Momiji met a nice girl named Karin (Yes, it is the Megumi fan girl). The girl was born with Momiji's good looks and was named Momo. She is the bunny of the zodaic, and is in love with Megumi (younger generation) and is very cheerful. Some of her mother's influence passed on to her. She is only six.

Kisa and Hiro eventually got married. They had a two twins: a little girl named Satuski and a boy named Ryo. Satuski takes after her father in looks, but actually has a shy personality. She is possessed by the sheep. Ryo looks like his mom, but has a big mouth for a four year old. He spends his days running away from Ayaka.

As mentioned in the last chapter, Mine and Ayame get together and have a kid instantly before anyone else, even Shigure. They have a boy and name him Yuki, because Ayame loves his brother so much, and he is eleven. He is also gay. His yellow eyes, long brown hair, and glasses make people mistake him as a girl. He enjoys it and cross dresses. He is best friends with Megumi and Shigure's kid.

Shigure and Akito finally get together and have a boy named Shiro. He has a split personality. One moment, he is happy go lucky and perverted, next he is sadistic. He has his mom's piecing eyes and his dad's hair. He is best friends with Yuki (younger) and Ayaka. He is ten.

Rin and Haru get married and have two girls. One is named Ran and is into sports (her favorite is karate). She looks like her dad and is six. Her younger sister is named Mayu and is five. She loves fashion and has a black personality when her temper is unleashed. She looks like a copy of her mom.

Hatori and Kana had a cute little girl that is nine. She is a cheerful girl that loves the snow. She looks like her mom and she is very close to her Aunt Tohru.

Ritsu actually stopped cross dressing and got married to Mitsuru (Shigure's editor).They had a girl. Her name is Mi and she is seven and is apologizing for everything and worrying non-stop. The only one that can stop her is Yuki (younger) and they are good friends. They both cross-dress. Mi has a crush on Yuki (younger) but knows it won't work out because he is gay. Oh, she is possessed by the spirit of the monkey.

Final Author's note:

This story is now completed. I'm dying inside a little.


End file.
